Accident
by Hakukai
Summary: [Fiction sur Aventures] Bob et Shin sont gravement blessés après que le pyromage ait raté un sortilège pourtant facile. Que va-t-il arriver aux héros ?
1. Chapter 1

**BOOOOOOOOOONSOIRRRRRRR !**

 **Vu que je n'ai pas vraiment d'accès aux infos qu'il me faut pour "Correspondance", ben ... J'écris cette fiction. Parce que Aventures, c'est bien. Et que Mahyar est mon nouveau dieu des JdR. (Il faut d'ailleurs que je trouve un moyen de le caser dans cette fiction... Bah, j'improviserai.)**

 **Bref, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de comment on fait pour poster dans la communauté officieuse d'Aventures, ben ... Je le poste comme ça. (Oui, je suis très nulle en anglais. Vive l'espagnol mouahaha !)**

 _ **Sinon, les personnages, l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci.**_

* * *

Le groupe d'amis avait décidé de s'arrêter non loin de la route qu'ils suivaient depuis de très longues heures pour se reposer. La température était douce, une rivière bondissait gaiement dans son lit, non loin des aventuriers et la luminosité était plus que satisfaisante pour un début d'automne. Une légère brise faisait chanter et bruisser les feuilles couleur feu des arbres qui les surplombaient, ancêtres attentifs et bienveillants.

Tandis que le paladin s'occupait avec attention de son fidèle cheval de guerre, Lumière, Shin installait tranquillement les sacs de couchage en sifflotant, Grunlek cherchait activement de la nourriture dans son sac et Bob empilait avec une étonnante difficulté quelques branches pour pouvoir cuire leur repas bien mérité.

Ils étaient tous fatigués de cette journée : en effet, ils avaient croisé un groupe de brigands agressifs qui les avaient grandement ralentis dans leur progression. Et ils avaient été sacrément coriaces, ces hommes là ! A tel point que nos héros avaient du utiliser des compétences voraces en énergie pour s'en débarrasser, et dans le cas de Bob, ce n'est jamais très bon … Ses mains tremblaient encore, ses pupilles étaient fendues et ses iris étaient légèrement tachetées de points dorés, signe que son entité maléfique pouvait prendre le contrôle ou qu'il pouvait facilement perdre la maitrise du moindre petit sort qu'il lancerait … Et ses compagnons en étaient bien conscients.

Si le Nain et l'archer ne semblaient pas trop inquiets, pour le moment, Théo, lui, était particulièrement méfiant. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au mage, mais il craignait que le démon prenne le contrôle et qu'il doive tuer sur-le-champ son ami … Son presque frère ! Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il devait en arriver à cette extrémité.

Ils s'étaient tous beaucoup rapprochés durant leurs périples dans les coins reculés du Cratère et ils avaient une confiance aveugle les uns envers les autres, même si cela ne se voyait pas forcément au premier coup d'œil …

Le Chevalier de la Lumière, tout en dessellant son destrier, jeta un coup d'œil vers les trois autres, pour voir ou en était l'avancement du camp : le feu n'attendait que d'être allumé, les sacs de couchage étaient installés et Grunlek lavait la nourriture non loin de là. Il vit également que Shin grignotait joyeusement une pomme bien rouge, aux côtés du demi-démon, qui semblait un peu dans les vapes.

\- Tout va bien, Bob ?, s'enquit le meneur du groupe, d'une voix où perçait un peu d'inquiétude.

Son interlocuteur posa ses yeux inhumains sur lui et un sourire qui se voulait rassurant se dessina sur ses lèvres, dévoilant une canine pointue, faisant imperceptiblement frissonner, sans qu'il ne le veuille, Théo.

\- Je gère …, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque et fatiguée, je suis encore un peu fébrile. Une nuit de sommeil devrait arranger ça.

-Mais oui, intervint le demi-élémentaire, ça se passe toujours bien Théo. Tout va bien aller, pourquoi ça changerai ? Tu fais confiance à Bob, hum ?, ajouta-t-il de sa voix posée avant de croquer dans le fruit juteux et sucré.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…, souffla le jeune homme en armure, repensant à la fois ou il avait perdu connaissance sous les doigts du pyromage, après l'attaque surprise d'une araignée venimeuse. D'ailleurs, se dit-il, il se sentait plutôt bien pour le moment, malgré une petite gêne respiratoire et une légère faiblesse musculaire.

Flattant une dernière fois l'encolure de sa monture, il prévint les autres qu'il allait faire un tour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien et disparut dans les épais fourrés, faisant fuir quelques petits oiseaux avec le bruit de branches cassées.

Son ami en robe rouge aurait voulu le retenir pour l'ausculter mais un petit moment d'absence fit que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, pourtant relativement léger. Heureusement pour son corps fourbu, Shin eut assez de réflexe pour le rattraper par la taille avant qu'il ne heurte douloureusement le sol. Il grommela un peu parce que sa friandise était tombée au sol, néanmoins, malgré sa déception, il allongea doucement son ami dans l'herbe fraiche et tendre, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

\- Hey, ça va ?, demanda-t-il sans le presser.

\- … Un … Un petit moment d'égarement …, dit Bob après quelques minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, lança Grunlek, qui venait de revenir, les mains mouillées et pleines de nourriture fraichement lavée.

L'archer se tourna vers lui, son regard trahissant sa crainte. Remarquant vite tout cela avec son sens de l'observation aiguisé, le plus petit eut une moue plutôt inquiète.

\- On a de quoi allumer un feu, Shin ? Il faut faire manger Bob, ça le fera se sentir un peu mieux.

\- Attends … Je cherche …

Le demi-élémentaire alla fouiller dans tous les sacs, mais il revint bredouille. Dépité, il fit signe au cuisinier qu'il n'y avait rien permettant d'effectuer cette action de première nécessité.

Las, le Nain posa la nourriture près du tas de bois et informa son compagnon encore debout qu'il allait chercher Théo pour lui exposer le problème. Il prit le chemin emprunté précédemment par le chevalier et Shin fut alors seul avec son ami souffrant, qui se redressait difficilement en position assise.

Il s'accroupit et aida le mage à terminer son action. Si on avait mieux géré le combat, il ne serait pas dans cet état de « rage », se lamenta le fils de l'eau intérieurement.

\- J'ai assez de ressources pour allumer le feu …, commença Bob.

\- T'es taré ! T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu vas le foirer !

\- Mais non !, s'exclama-t-il en tendant son bâton vers le tas de branchage sec.

\- Bob ! Fais pas le con !, cria-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Il tendit sa main gantée vers le bâton du pyromage, mais déjà, des flammes se créèrent au bout de celui-ci. Rapidement, et d'une façon tout à fait prévisible, le demi-élémentaire vit l'élément brûlant former une énorme boule rougeoyante, qui explosa dans un fracas assourdissant, projetant les deux corps présents à plusieurs mètres de là.

Les deux autres, alertés par le bruit de l'explosion et persuadés que leur camp était attaqué par des monstres ou d'autres voleurs, se dirigèrent au pas de course sur les lieux. Et ce qu'ils virent leur glacèrent subitement le sang.

Le paladin se reprit le premier et il s'élança vers ses deux amis en hurlant, terrorisé :

\- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOB ! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cela vous a plu et à la prochaine pour la suite !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayo !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 d' _Accident_ ! Pfffiouh, j'ai jamais été aussi productive ! ^^. Mais bon, vous devez être contents, non ? (Non ?)**

 **Je donne les réponses aux reviews !**

 _ **Guest (Euh ... ? XD) : Moi aussi, j'ai lu toutes les fics, et j'ai bien rigolé ! (Vous faites du bon boulot les auteurs, continuez comme ça !) Effectivement, ça fait mal de se prendre une explosion dans la figure (je suppose ... ? J'ai encore rien fait exploser en cours de Chimie ... Quoique, j'ai encore la Terminale S devant moi donc ... XD). C'est vrai que ça manque les échecs critiques XD (T'inquiète, ça me fait rire aussi, tu n'es pas seule !). Ton souhait est exaucé : j'ai réussi à glisser Mahyar, héhé. (Coucou, si tu passes par ici, 'spèce de MJ sadique ! Prends donc un cookie !)**_

 _ **Elyos : Merci beaucoup, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les rendre trop OOC. Et bien, mon objectif est rempli avec la fin de mon précédant chapitre ! Tu n'as plus à attendre, le voici !**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent en le postant, en l'écrivant ... Bref !**_

* * *

Le camp était complètement dévasté : les sacs de couchage avaient été soufflés, la nourriture avait disparu et le cheval de Théo, effrayé, s'était temporairement enfui dans la forêt dense. A l'endroit où devait se trouver le feu, un trou d'environ deux mètres de diamètre occupait l'espace, encore fumant. Une odeur de brûlé et de terre humide se mélangeaient, faisant penser à la fragrance d'un champ de bataille particulièrement violent. Heureusement pour nos héros, l'herbe était trop humide pour que les flammes prennent.

Le Chevalier de la Lumière courrait vers les deux corps sévèrement touchés, tout en hurlant leurs noms. Grunlek, lui, vit du coin de l'œil un éclair argenté sortir des fourrés dans un grognement rauque et féroce. C'était Eden, inquiète pour son sauveur, malgré le fait qu'elle ait disparu une grande partie de la journée, sûrement pour chasser.

Le paladin, se jetant aux côtés du corps le plus proche, c'est-à-dire Shin, le saisit par les épaules, l'estomac tordu par une peur viscérale :

\- SHIIIIIIIN !

Il posa ses yeux sur le visage inexpressif de son ami, couvert de brûlures plus ou moins sévères. Sa tunique bleu roi était irrécupérable, ses gants avaient noirci et le foulard qui dissimulait son visage fin avait été arraché par le souffle de la boule de feu. Sa peau pâle avait été violement agressée par la chaleur intense du sort du pyromage, et par endroits, elle avait été tellement rongée qu'un peu de sang coulait. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait, par miracle, avec régularité.

Sans réfléchir, le paladin secoua énergiquement l'archer inconscient, avec le mince espoir de le faire réagir :

\- Shin ! Ouvre les yeux !

\- Théo ! Théo, arrête !, s'écria le Nain au bras mécanique, tu risques de le blesser encore plus !

Des ses courtes jambes, il se hâtait de rejoindre son compagnon agenouillé, accompagné de l'animal attentif, qui avait arrêté de gronder.

\- Déjà, repose-le avec douceur. Il s'est peut-être cassé quelque chose ou je ne sais quoi d'autre …

Obéissant, pour une fois, l'homme en armure dorée reposa de nouveau Shin au sol, tenant sa tête pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne. Avec soulagement, il remarqua que le demi-élémentaire avait toujours ses longues mèches ébène, qui semblaient avoir été protégés par l'épaisse capuche, maintenant brûlée, qu'il portait constamment.

\- Je vais chercher de l'eau, annonça la voix bourrue du cuisinier, pendant ce temps, fais en sorte qu'ils aient une position plus confortable. Et fais un bilan de leur état.

Muet, son interlocuteur hocha la tête en regardant fixement le blessé. Grunlek se détourna à regret de ses deux amis et se dirigea vers la source d'eau, sans remarquer que sa protégée ne le suivait pas : au contraire, elle s'approcha sans bruit du corps de Shin. L'humain était sans défense, mais elle ne ressentait plus de rancœur à son égard depuis longtemps, même si elle sentait qu'il était toujours méfiant envers elle.

Eden posa sa truffe humide sur la joue du demi-élémentaire d'eau allongé et poussa avec précaution, pour le faire réagir, tandis que Théo bougeait doucement ses membres pour qu'il ait une position plus acceptable. Il laissa la louve avec le friand de pommes et alla voir d'un pas rapide Bob, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que son compagnon d'infortune.

Son vol plané l'avait amené à percuter assez durement le tronc un immense chêne centenaire et son corps reposait, comme désarticulé, au pied de l'arbre, faisant grimacer le paladin.

Il s'agenouilla en face du mage, dont le torse bougeait faiblement au rythme de ses inspirations laborieuses et lui leva lentement la tête, le tenant par l'arrière du crâne et par le menton. Il détailla alors le visage du demi-démon : noirci et brûlé par endroits, il était presque méconnaissable. Mais ce qui alarma le plus Théo quand il le lâcha, c'est le liquide rouge qui recouvrait abondement sa main gauche, qui soutenait l'arrière de la tête de Bob.

\- Bordel ! BORDEL ! T'es vraiment un con, Bob !

Il accéléra le mouvement. Malgré une légère gêne, il écarta les pans de la robe du mage, et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait rien. Enfin, rien de visible pour lui, mais, étant trop paniqué, il ne réfléchit pas plus. Il remarqua ensuite, grâce à l'habitude, que les mains du mage de feu était gravement atteintes, cependant, il n'avait pas d'autres blessures sévères sur le corps.

Il saisit prudemment l'épaule gauche de son ami, posa son autre main sur sa joue droite pour maintenir sa tête et le fit basculer lentement pour l'allonger plus confortablement. Ceci fait, il dit d'une voix où perçait l'urgence :

\- Grunlek ! Bob est salement touché à la tête et il me semble qu'il a percuté un arbre en vol !

Il fit une petite pause et reprit d'une voix plus faible :

\- Il faut qu'on trouve à tout prix quelqu'un qui puisse les soigner tous les deux correctement. Je peux juste soigner les brûlures visibles, mais s'ils sont blessés à l'intérieur, je ne pourrais rien faire …

Le Nain revint avec un grand bol d'eau. Il le posa à côté de Shin, qui était veillé par la louve, qui ne s'approchait en aucun cas du demi-démon.

\- Il ne faut pas paniquer. Surtout pas.

\- Mais t'as vu dans l'état qu'ils sont ?! Putain, Grunlek, je me demande combien de temps ils vont survivre avec des dégâts pareils !

\- Ca ne sert à rien de hurler … Tu perds un temps précieux qui peut être utilisé pour les maintenir en vie, rétorqua son compagnon au bras mécanique, qui fouillait à la recherche de bandages propres dans le peu d'affaires qui lui restait.

Sa répartie fit hoqueter le guerrier, qui sentait s'être emporté beaucoup trop vite. Comme d'habitude. Aussitôt, il se sentit coupable envers son vieil ami, qui pourtant, était aussi touché que lui par l'état des deux autres aventuriers. Il était tellement plus apte que lui pour diriger le petit groupe : calme, patient, intelligent …

Le sujet de ses pensées l'interrompit :

\- Utilise tes sorts de soins sur eux. Ca va les aider un peu.

\- Mais … Je n'en ai plus qu'un … J'en ai utilisé un sur moi après la bataille …

\- Et alors ?, rétorqua Grunlek, tu peux puiser un peu dans ton énergie vitale pour en utiliser un autre. Ne fais pas l'égoïste sur ce coup-là, s'il te plait.

Théo se sentit encore un peu plus honteux et se pencha vers Shin, posant sa main sur le torse abimé de son ami inconscient. Il ferma les yeux et fit appel à sa Foi pour soigner les blessures majeures : une légère aura dorée entoura les deux héros et le Nain eut un petit sourire rassuré en voyant le corps du demi-élémentaire reprendre un aspect beaucoup plus acceptable.

Après quelques minutes, le paladin se redressa et se dirigea vers Bob. Posant sa main sur une des épaules du mage, il procéda de la même façon. Cependant, le cuisinier remarqua la teinte pâle que prit la peau du Chevalier de la Lumière au fur et à mesure de l'agissement du sort. Il ne va pas bien lui non plus, se dit-il en mouillant un morceau de tissu propre dans le bol qu'il avait ramené, afin de nettoyer la peau de l'archer, et pourtant, il n'a pas trop rechigné à le faire, comme si il protestait simplement pour la forme …

L'inquisiteur revint d'un pas un peu vacillant vers le plus petit, qui passait le linge humide sur l'archer.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait les sauver… S'il est toujours là où il est …, annonça Grunlek.

\- Quoi ?! Où il est ?!

\- A Clairval*. Par chance, nous sommes sur la bonne route.

\- Combien de temps pour y arriver ?

\- … Environ une journée si on ne se presse pas.

\- On y va. Maintenant !

Le Nain lui jeta le morceau de tissu, que le guerrier rattrapa au vol par réflexe.

\- Nettoie quand même un peu Bob. Je vais mettre Shin sur le dos d'Eden. Tu veux bien, Eden ?, demanda-t-il à la louve adorable.

Elle aboya et remua un peu la queue pour lui faire comprendre que c'était d'accord. Même si elle ne se rendait pas trop compte de la situation, elle voulait bien aider celui qui l'avait sauvée.

Soulagé, l'artisan fit de son mieux pour hisser le corps élancé de l'archer sur le dos du robuste animal, tandis que Théo faisait ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne ferais pas comme connerie, Bob ?, souffla-t-il, soudainement las, tout en passant précautionneusement le morceau de lin humide pour effacer les traces de saletés.

Après avoir fini sa tâche, il siffla pour appeler Lumière et attendit quelques minutes. Quand les sabots retentirent enfin dans la petite clairière, il alla chercher la selle, qu'il avait laissée par bonheur assez loin pour qu'elle ne soit pas endommagée.

Rejoignant son destrier qui était revenu, assez nerveux, il entreprit de le calmer à l'aide de caresses et de murmures rassurant avant de le seller pour pouvoir y hisser le mage.

Enfin prêt et le demi-démon bien installé sur le dos du cheval désormais beaucoup plus docile, le paladin se tourna vers Grunlek.

\- Comment tu sais que cette personne pourra nous aider ?

\- On va aller voir une vieille connaissance qui me doit un service, dit le Nain en commençant à rejoindre la route principale.

\- Et son nom ?, demanda Théo en le suivant.

\- … Mahyar.

* * *

 _ *****_ **Nom choisi totalement au hasard ... (Désolée Mayhar, j'ai un peu profité que ton plan du Cratère ne soit pas précis pour inventer un peu)**

 **Voili, voilou, ce chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je vous dit à bientôt !**

 **Bisous, câlins !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier ^^'. Je pense que je vais ralentir un peu, je suis complétement HS en ce moment ... Trop de sport pour la gameuse que je suis x).**

 **Donc, je vous livre ce chapitre qui est malheureusement plus court que les deux autres ... Je m'en excuse également. (Mais celui-là, je l'ai peaufiné, contrairement aux deux premiers qui sont juste les premiers jets, que je n'ai même pas relus ... Pas bien.)**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 _ **Elyos :** **Ah ah, j'aime mettre du suspens ! C'est dans ma nature XD. C'est vrai ? Désolée, j'ai du** **te décevoir, j'ai du retard ^^'. Oui, Théo est très impulsif, et ça me paraissait naturel qu'il agisse ainsi et que Grunlek intervienne. Ah ah, ça aurait été une bonne idée le sacrifice, mais la fic se serait vite arrêtée ! Ah, merci beaucoup, j'avais peur que ça arrive subitement, d'un coup genre : "Hé ! J'veux caser Mahyar donc j'le balance comme j'peux !", ça me rassure ! Il arrivera peut-être dans** **un ou deux chapitre !**_ **_Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Les persos, l'univers ne sont pas à moi et je le fais pour mon plaisir sans gagner d'argent._**

* * *

La nuit était finalement tombée, étendant son voile d'un noir de jais tacheté de lumière sur le Cratère. La douceur du crépuscule avait laissé place à un désagréable vent froid venant du Nord, qui faisait parfois frissonner nos deux protagonistes éprouvés. Le paladin faisait briller agréablement sa lourde armure, de telle sorte à éclairer efficacement leurs pas sans éblouir ses compagnons de voyage.

Les deux aventuriers aguerris marchaient depuis quelques minutes sur la route menant à Clairval dans un silence assez pesant, seulement brisé par le bruit régulier des sabots de Lumière contre le sol et le craquement des branches malmenées par les bourrasques violentes qui charriaient l'odeur caractéristique de la forêt automnale : champignons, terre humide, herbe, feuilles mortes...

Tenant d'une main experte sa monture par la bride et inattentif à l'environnement qui l'entourait, le chevalier se questionnait sur la fiabilité et les compétences du dit Mahyar évoqué par le Nain il y a peu de temps au camp détruit. Grunlek, lui, la main mécanique plongée dans la douce fourrure d'argent de l'affectueuse Eden, s'inquiétait visiblement de l'état de ses deux amis inanimés : son corps était tendu comme un arc, ses pas étaient très rapides, voire désordonnés et il se mordillait les lèvres assez souvent, se les blessant presque.

\- J'ai peur pour eux, tu sais…, annonça soudainement le plus petit, faisant sursauter le paladin, surpris qu'il prenne la parole aussi abruptement.

\- …. Humpf, ils vont s'en remettre…, lui répondit-il après un temps de pause, incertain.

Le cuisinier baissa tristement les yeux sur les cailloux et la poussière qui parsemaient le chemin illuminé grâce à la Foi du plus grand : si même Théo n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait à propos des deux accidentés… Il poussa un long soupir trahissant son désespoir, faisant naitre une once d'anxiété chez son compagnon. L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière, assez mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection, posa maladroitement sa main gantée sur l'épaule de l'artisan abattu et la serra un peu, dans une tentative pour le réconforter, à sa manière.

\- Ils vont tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive jusque Mahyar… Ils sont robustes, ils nous l'ont prouvé plusieurs fois au fur et à mesure de notre progression …

\- … Oui …, souffla Grunlek, touché par l'attention de son ami, qu'il savait très gauche pour ce genre de chose.

\- Et puis, ils ont l'air d'aller bien …, dit-il sur un ton presque interrogatif.

Le guerrier et le Nain posèrent respectivement leur regard sur Bob et Shin, qui semblaient paisibles, installés sur les deux animaux dociles. Mais seulement extérieurement, malheureusement pour eux …

* * *

Le pyromage ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur ses pupilles couleur chocolat et tenta de regarder autour de lui, seulement, tout était d'un noir d'encre. Tellement que cela en devenait oppressant pour le blessé. Un peu déboussolé par cet endroit, il voulut se redresser rapidement mais un violent pic de douleur lui traversa le corps, le clouant au sol en gémissant. Après plusieurs inspirations difficiles pour calmer cette vague de souffrance, il entreprit de se mettre beaucoup plus doucement en position assise, puis debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, toujours avec autant de précaution.

En face de lui, il vit une petite lueur légèrement bleutée, ressemblant à de l'eau et qui lui rappelait étrangement celui qu'il avait malencontreusement blessé avec son explosion. Tournant sur lui-même, il vit derrière lui une lumière plus forte, mais également beaucoup moins rassurante que celle qu'il y avait maintenant dans son dos : d'un rouge sanglant, quelques veinules noires semblaient l'entourer, faisant frissonner d'appréhension le mage qui savait au plus profond de lui ce que représentait cette … _chose*_. Il prit alors le parti de se diriger vers la demi-sphère bleue, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il se passait, répétant inlassablement le nom de Shin dans son esprit…

Les paupières du demi-élémentaire papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir complètement sur l'obscurité la plus totale, ce qui le tendit un peu. En tant qu'archer hors pair, le fait de ne rien voir du tout le privait de toutes ses capacités et il n'appréciait pas vraiment, surtout dans un environnement inconnu et potentiellement hostile.

Se redressant sans gestes brusques sur son séant, il perçut soudainement l'écho de son prénom répété en boucle par une voix qui lui semblait très familière. Mais pas dans l'air, non … Dans sa tête. Interpellé, il regarda autour de lui et réussit à distinguer de ses yeux perçants une moitié d'orbe de lumière orangée, vacillante comme des flammes, qui venait droit vers lui. Résonnait toujours le même mot, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus distinctement en mesure de son avancée en sa direction :

\- Shin … Shin … Shin … Shin …

Faisant la seule chose possible dans cet endroit presque vide, il tenta de répondre à cette voix :

\- Oui ?

La progression de cette lueur se stoppa brusquement après qu'il ait parlé, comme si elle l'avait entendu. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos et qu'il pensait à une chose essentielle : et si elle n'était pas amicale ? Il tâtonna alors tout son corps à la recherche d'armes, mais, il se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il n'avait absolument rien sur lui qui permette de se défendre. Rien du tout !

Prenant appui sur le sol, il se leva péniblement et fit face à ce qui arrivait, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les poings serrés. Quitte à crever, autant se battre avant, songea-t-il, pessimiste.

\- Tu vas pas crever, imbécile !, résonna à nouveau la voix connue dans sa tête, le faisant douloureusement bondir de peur, c'est moi, Bob !

\- Bob ?!, s'écria-t-il, plein d'espoir et de stupeur.

\- Aie, aie, aie ! N'hurle pas, je t'entends très bien …, geignit le pyromage, agressé par l'éclat du demi-élémentaire.

L'orbe orange était vraiment plus proche qu'il y a quelques instants et Shin réussit à entrevoir en-dessous, la silhouette brouillée par l'ample robe de son ami, qui volait autour de lui. Rassuré et par ses mots, et par cette ombre reconnaissable entre mille, un sourire apaisé se dessina sur son visage et il attendit patiemment qu'il arrive à sa hauteur. Cependant, dès que le mage fut assez proche de l'archer émérite, les deux lumières incomplètes s'additionnèrent, formant une sphère complète : le feu entrait en contact avec l'eau, comme pour ne former qu'un. Une voix caverneuse tonna alors :

\- Alors, mon alter-ego, on a fait ce choix là ?

* * *

 ***Alors, qui est cette chose ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain ! (qui n'est pas encore écrit ...)**

 **Bisous, câlins !**


	4. Chapter 4

**BONSOIR !**

 **Je suis enfin là avec mon quatrième chapitre ! Il n'a pas voulu s'écrire celui là ! XD Mais, pour me faire "pardonner", je l'ai fait un pitit peu plus long que le précédent !**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de celui là ...**

 **Si vous voulez être au courant de l'avancée, vous pouvez jeter un oeil à mon compte Twitter, je porte mon nom de plume dessus ^^**

 **Réponse à la review :**

 _ **Elyos**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ah, tant mieux alors ! ^^ C'est agréable de savoir que tu attendais le chapitre trois ! Je comprends mieux alors, ça doit être rageant quand même XD "Comme d'habitude" ? Je suis flattée, merci ! Pour être honnête, j'ai eu cette idée pendant que je visitais un musée de géologie et que je regardais deux roches rouge et bleue côte à côte XD (Où est passée la Logique ?). Bingo, c'est bien lui ! ^^ Je te souhaite bonne lecture !  
**_

 _ **Les persos, l'univers ne sont pas à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant !**_

* * *

Les yeux du pyromage s'écarquillèrent de terreur en entendant cela : _il_ se rapprochait dangereusement de la surface ! Celui qu'il rejetait avec la force du désespoir au plus profond de lui, sa moitié démoniaque qu'il abhorrait et qu'il craignait ! Il revit tous les désastres qu' _il_ avait commis, les villes et villages réduits à feu et à sang, les cadavres carbonisés ou ensanglantés, des villageois gémissants et suppliant vainement pour avoir la vie sauve, tandis qu' _il_ se délectait de leur souffrance, de leurs voix implorantes et de la dernière lueur d'espoir qu' _il_ percevait derrière leurs suppliques… L'odeur insupportable de chair brûlée, des cendres encore chaudes, le craquement des charpentes des maisons qui s'effondraient rapidement dans un fracas épouvantable, les hurlements des mères perdant leurs bébés dans la mer de flammes, des pleurs d'enfants perdus et condamnés, les cris des pères, des frères, qui maudissaient ce monstre qu' _il_ était … Qu' _ils_ étaient. Ce que le démon prenait un plaisir sadique et malsain à lui rappeler en lui envoyant ces images de désolation et de mort.

Bob tremblait de tous ses membres, sous le regard surpris de Shin qui se demandait ce qu'il arrivait soudainement à son ami. Il n'avait que vaguement perçu une voix menaçante surgir des ténèbres autour d'eux, mais cela semblait avoir grandement traumatisé le pauvre mage. En effet, la connexion qui s'était établie entre eux deux était encore trop faible et trop récente pour que l'archer puisse avoir « contact » avec la part sombre de son compagnon.

\- Bob ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, tenta le demi-élémentaire d'eau, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Mais rien. Fixant un point droit devant lui, Balthazar ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il _le_ sentait prendre le contrôle sur son corps et son esprit, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Avec juste _sa_ voix et les souvenirs qu'il avait vu, la peur prenait le dessus, facilitant la progression du démon. Sa peau se craquela au niveau des avant-bras et devint rougeoyante, ses canines poussèrent, ses iris se fendirent et ses pupilles prirent une teinte dorée qui fit reculer prudemment Shinddha, dont un éclair de compréhension était passé dans ses yeux saphir : il venait de comprendre que la voix qu'il avait réussi à entendre, sans parvenir à distinguer ce qu'elle disait, était celle de la part malfaisante du mage pyromancien… que seul Théo parvenait à calmer efficacement.

Bob jeta un regard en coin qui glaça l'Archer de Givre sur place. Il clôt ses paupières et sembla faire un effort surhumain pour articuler quelques mots d'une voix presque inhumaine :

\- Fuir … Faut … Démon … Contrôle … Perdre …

Le demi-élémentaire regarda autour de lui, désabusé. Il n'y avait nulle part où fuir le pyromage : tout n'était qu'obscurité et néant à perte de vue. Il haussa les épaules, défaitiste et reporta son attention sur son ami tremblant :

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller ici … Soit tu reprends le contrôle, soit je vais devoir me battre et tu vas me tuer Bob, dit-il d'un ton étonnamment posé.

Le demi-démon se prit avec violence la tête dans les mains et tomba lourdement à genoux : il n'arriverait jamais à reprendre le dessus sur _lui_ , c'était trop difficile … Il allait tuer Shin ! Et qu'est ce qu'il avait mal ! Il avait l'impression que son être tout entier prenait feu alors que le rire sardonique de son entité résonnait douloureusement dans son crâne, accompagné d'un hurlement, qu'il reconnut avec peine comme être le sien, tant sa perception était brouillée.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, ses ongles, devenus griffes, s'enfonçaient dans son cuir chevelu, le faisant saigner, sous le regard peiné du demi-élémentaire qui, malgré l'effroi qui lui tordait les entrailles, s'agenouilla devant le mage qui pleurait et grondait sous la torture intérieure qu'il subissait. Il observait l'aura noire et dérangeante qui émanait de l'homme en face de lui avec appréhension, tandis que sa part élémentaire s'agitait en lui, tirant la sonnette d'alarme. Elle lui intimait de s'enfuir _immédiatement_. Pourtant, ignorant sa partie magique, il saisit avec fermeté les poignets de Bob et les éloigna des côtés de sa tête avec une force prodigieuse. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'étonner du toucher étrange de la peau écailleuse de son ami, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour essayer de le calmer un peu : il attira le jeune mage souffrant contre lui et le lâcha pour refermer ses bras finement musclés autour de lui. Il chuchota d'une voix rassurante :

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus Bob … Je suis totalement à ta merci … Si tu ne reprends pas vite le dessus, mon ami, tu vas me perdre… Mais je sais que tu vas y arriver. Je te fais confiance. Je te fais confiance, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Tu entends ?

Les griffes, maculées de sang, pénétrèrent profondément la chair du dos de Shin, qui cria de surprise mais aussi de souffrance. Cependant, il ne desserra pas son emprise sur le corps frêle du Lennon. Ce cri excita le démon mais alarma aussi le reste d'humanité du mage, qui tenta avec détresse de repousser en lui ses instincts lui ordonnaient d'assouvir sur le champ son désir de sang et de violence.

L'archer tressaillait entre les bras étrangement fort du demi-diable : une sensation intolérable de chaleur se faisait sentir là où les ongles acérés de son camarade étaient logés, mais aussi là où sa peau était en contact avec le corps voisin. Il aurait voulu se dégager immédiatement de l'étreinte, mais il était conscient qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver les plaies et énerver le démon. Il posa donc sa tête contre l'épaule drapée de rouge et prononça assez plaintivement :

\- B … Bob … S'il te plait … Reprends toi … Tu vaux mieux que ça… Et puis, ce n'est pas de nous tuer qui t'effraie le plus … ?

Sensible aux mots justes qu'il entendait, Balthazar serra plus fort son ami contre lui, qui gémit sous l'action. Le visage du mage était plein de larmes, ce qui faisait légèrement briller le jaune de ses yeux. Il prenait peu à peu le dessus sur _lui_ et la souffrance se faisait de moins en moins grande. Il ne voulait pas le tuer ! Il voulait voir le plus jeune rire et jouer avec innocence sous la pluie que lui détestait, il voulait le voir manger des pommes à n'en plus pouvoir… Il voulait juste le voir en vie ! Les fumeroles noires disparurent peu à peu autour de lui, sa peau reprit un aspect plus humain et ses griffes se rétractèrent, au soulagement de Shin, qui souffla faiblement avant de perdre connaissance contre Balthazar :

\- Tu vois … ? Je t'ai fait confiance, et j'ai eu raison … Tu n'es pas un monstre …

Le jeune pyromage ferma les yeux et eut un petit sourire de reconnaissance avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les limbes de l'inconscience, tenant toujours fermement contre lui Shinddha dans sa chute. Au dessus d'eux, l'orbe irradiait doucement, chassant l'obscurité autour et tenant, pour le moment, leurs cauchemars en respect…

* * *

Théo avançait de plus en plus lentement, pris de vertiges : il était épuisé par les sorts de soin qu'il avait lancé et sa blessure infectée lui faisait horriblement mal. Néanmoins, pour ne pas inquiéter Grunlek, il ne se plaignait pas et gardait un visage impassible : seulement, le Nain le connaissait bien, étant le premier à l'avoir suivi dans ses aventures, et il remarqua bien vite que le paladin n'allait pas bien.

\- Tu devrais monter sur Lumière. Tu es tout pâle.

\- Je vais bien, pas la peine de t'occuper de moi, répondit assez agressivement le chevalier. Et puis, Bob est allongé dessus, je ne vais pas m'asseoir sur lui !

L'artisan au bras mécanique leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua d'un ton plutôt acide :

\- Tu es déjà monté avec, Théo. Il suffit de l'asseoir et de le maintenir pour ne pas qu'il ne tombe. Ne fais pas l'enfant, c'est fatiguant. On a encore de longues heures de marche devant nous, tu ne vas pas tenir. On en a assez avec deux, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Arrête de me faire des leçons, Grunlek ! Je vais BIEN, je te dis ! J'en ai assez que tu me dises « fais-ceci, fais-cela » … Stop !

Soupirant et faisant un geste agacé de la main, il fit comprendre à l'Inquisiteur qu'il en avait marre de cette discussion. C'est là que le paladin de la Lumière commença à manquer d'air. Il appela d'une voix étouffée le Nain, qui l'ignora superbement, vexé. Ce fut le bruit métallique de sa chute qui attira finalement l'attention de son ami artisan, qui souffla d'exaspération avant d'abandonner sa louve.

Théo de Silverberg se tenait la gorge de la main droite, tandis que la main gauche soutenait tant bien que mal son corps. Le Nain ne céda pas à la panique et fit asseoir le guerrier qui s'étouffait lentement devant lui.

\- Ecoute moi bien Théo, commença-t-il en lui prenant la main qui le soutenait auparavant pour la poser sur son torse, tu vas suivre le rythme de mes inspirations et expirations, d'accord ? Le mieux aurait été que tu médites, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies la tête à ça.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, sa peau devenant de plus en plus bleue. Sous les encouragements tendres et la présence apaisante de Grunlek, le chevalier reprit lentement une teinte normale et son souffle finit par revenir.

Soulagé, le plus petit adressa un petit sourire à son ami assis, qui le lui rendit, penaud.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile, le sermonna l'artisan.

\- Désolé …, marmonna son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu … Tu peux répéter ?

\- Désolé !, dit plus fort l'Inquisiteur, les joues rouges de honte.

\- Ah ! J'espère bien, asséna le Nain au bras mécanique en lâchant Théo. Maintenant, tu vas monter sur ton cheval et on va se remettre à avancer !

L'homme en armure se releva en grognant des insultes envers l'ingénieur, qui ne fit que sourire un peu plus. Le paladin fit en sorte de se mettre derrière Bob pour pouvoir le maintenir contre lui et avoir accès aux rennes de son destrier. Remarquant l'air goguenard de Grunlek, il grommela :

\- Quoi ? Il n'y a rien entre Bob et moi ! C'est pas parce qu'on se dispute tout le temps qu'on est un vieux couple !

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit … Pas la peine de te justifier !

De meilleure humeur que plus tôt, les deux aventuriers reprirent leur route, Théo assit sur Lumière et son ami aux côtés d'Eden, la main métallique posée sur le cou de l'Alpha.

* * *

L'homme en robe noire passa sa main mâte sur la surface de verre où il venait de regarder tout ce qu'il s'était passé sur la route menant à Clairval:

\- Mon cher ami Grunlek … Je suis vraiment curieux de ce que tu vas me demander … A moi, ton … « ami ».

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dit à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis des retours, mes fidèles lecteurs ! ^^**

 **J'ai beaucoup procrastiné pour ce chapitre, si vous aviez vous ça XD. Je me disais que je pourrais faire la vaisselle avant, puis dessiner, puis écouter de la musique ... Bref, c'était épique XD**

 **Voilà, voilà ... Je vous livre mon petit bébé !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _ **Une Panda**_ **:** _ **Ah ah, désolée x). Mais ça ne serait pas logique que d'un coup, ils disent qu'ils s'aiment alors que ça fait un sacré paquet de temps qu'ils vivent ensemble ! De plus, Bob est plus proche de Théo que Shin, je ressens ça en regardant les épisodes. Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir !**_

 _ **Elyos :**_ _**Chalut ! C'est vrai ? Tant mieux alors, ça me rassure ! ^^ Et oui, sont tout kawaii ! Ouep, c'est vrai, notre petit Shinddha à été courageux sur ce coup ! ^^ Ah ah, oui, heureusement que ce n'était pas toi, sinon tu aurais fait foirer ma fic x) Ah, cette partie là ! Mais il faut avouer que Théo a bien fait suer Grunlek, ça me parait normal qu'il réagisse comme ça XD. Ah ? Peut-être, peut-être, je te laisse te faire ton idée pour le moment !**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ça !**_

* * *

Le soleil ne paraissait toujours pas à l'horizon, cassé par les troncs de l'immense forêt environnante, dont les branches craquaient et se cassaient parfois sous le souffle violent et glacial d'Eole, tandis que le hululement lugubre des chouettes et le chant poignant des loups emplissaient l'air froid de la saison des feuilles mourantes. Désormais, la rivière argentée, auparavant bondissante et agitée, s'écoulait avec lenteur juste à côté de la route, accompagnant silencieusement les deux héros dans leur périple vers Clairval.

Cheminant depuis de longues heures dans l'obscurité pesante de la nuit, Théo peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et les sens en alerte. Souvent, il relâchait, sans en avoir conscience, les rênes de cuir de Lumière et laissait aller sa tête contre le corps immobile et chaud de Bob, épuisé et endolori. Il sentait le poison de l'araignée courir dans ses veines, l'affaiblissant contre sa volonté. Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait froid … C'était sûrement du à la fièvre qu'il avait, à cause des efforts qu'il avait fourni auparavant.

\- Tu devrais dormir … Je vais prendre les rênes de ton cheval. On a encore environ 15 lieues* à faire avant d'arriver, lui annonça Grunlek d'un ton sans appel. Et puis, tu es tellement fatigué que tu n'éclaires presque plus rien. Je vais nous guider maintenant, tu en as fait assez …, continua-t-il plus doucement.

Etant un cavalier très expérimenté, le paladin pouvait se permettre de s'endormir sur sa monture, il ne tomberait pas*. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation et fit passer les rênes au dessus de la tête de son destrier afin que l'ingénieur, surpris qu'il ne discute pas, puisse les saisir facilement. Une fois ceci fait, il chercha comment s'installer mieux pour pouvoir se reposer un peu, mais le corps du mage le gênait dans son entreprise. Il finit par se résigner et resserra ses bras autour de la taille fine de son ami avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Dans la manœuvre, sa main effleura par inadvertance celle du pyromage et son contact lui fit froncer les sourcils, méfiant tout à coup. Pourquoi sa peau était-elle si … irrégulière ? Il lui saisit plus franchement la main et passa ses doigts sur le dos de celle-ci. Mais, se dit-il intérieurement, ça à l'air d'être des … des _écailles !_ Comme quand on a rencontré Eden …

Il la leva à hauteur d'yeux et, malgré la faible lumière que dégageait son armure, il réussit à les distinguer, rougeoyantes dans la semi-obscurité. Heureusement pour eux, elles semblaient se résorber lentement, laissant apparaitre dans des endroits disparates, la teinte pâle de la peau du mage. Un peu admiratif face à la force intérieure du Lennon en dépit de son état de faiblesse avancée, il se détendit un peu et reprit sa position initiale. Il décida alors de tenir le Nain au courant de sa découverte assez terrifiante :

\- Grunlek, on a frôlé la catastrophe de peu, souffla le paladin sans déloger sa tête de l'épaule de Bob, qui lui tenait chaud.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bob a failli se transformer en démon.

\- Oh … C'est pour ça qu'Eden s'agitait sous mes doigts…

En effet, la louve paraissait nerveuse et jetait de fréquents regards vers le mage de feu inconscient. Un grondement, inaudible pour les deux aventuriers, faisait vibrer son corps entier sous le bras métallique de Grunlek.

L'artisan s'adressa à elle avec des mots rassurants et tendres alors que son compagnon, terrassé par la fatigue et le poison, se laissait bercer par sa voix et sombrait progressivement dans un état entre le sommeil et l'inconscience …

* * *

Toujours dans cet endroit sombre, inconnu et inhospitalier, Shin fut le premier à s'éveiller. Néanmoins, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, trop cassé et meurtri pour, ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt. Et puis, une agréable chaleur l'entourait, il n'allait pas tout gâcher… D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui le réchauffait comme ça ? Arrête de te poser des questions, se morigéna-t-il vaguement, profite juste que tout est calme pour le moment … Il se rapprocha le plus possible de sa source de réconfort en évitant de se faire mal, et somnola, tranquille.

Plus tard, Bob ouvrit un œil embrumé et analysa avec patience son environnement, sans bouger. Bon, on est toujours au même endroit, constata-t-il, il est juste éclairé par … par ce truc, cet orbe étrange au-dessus de nous. Il ouvrit alors l'autre œil et voulut se redresser, avant de se rendre compte que l'archer était lové contre lui, la tête enfouie dans sa robe écarlate, le forçant à rester au sol. Son petit cœur de demi-démon fondit devant tant d'adorabilité de la part du plus jeune. Seulement, un détail le frappa : la tunique de son ami était pleine de sang au niveau du dos. Elle semblait même trempée ! Il se sentit aussitôt coupable, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour le blesser ici … et c'était lui. Il lui avait fait du mal, alors qu'il ressentait une tendresse infinie pour le demi-élémentaire.

Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Shin, sans le réveiller, pour jeter un œil à ses blessures mais, peine perdue : l'archer de glace dévoila ses iris saphir à Bob, qui soupira face à son échec.

\- Bob ?, articula-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, qu'est qu'il y a ?

\- Rien … Je … Je voulais juste regarder ton dos … Voir ce qu'il y a …

\- … C'est rien. Ce ne sont pas des plaies graves, dit Shinddha qui s'était assis, après un moment de silence.

\- J'ai besoin de voir !, s'écria le mage, subitement prit d'une pointe de stress.

\- Tu vas te faire du mal …, répondit le demi-élémentaire d'eau, peiné.

\- S'il te plait …, insista-t-il, suppliant.

Le regard aiguisé du plus jeune transperça le pyromage avant qu'il ne se résigne à accéder à sa requête. Il enleva le haut déchiré de son vêtement et se tourna pour que Bob puisse inspecter sa peau transpercée par ses griffes.

Le demi-démon sentit les larmes monter traitreusement à la vue du carnage qu'il avait devant lui : des omoplates au début des reins, tout n'était que sang et chaire presque arrachée. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait … Qu'est ce qu' _ils_ avaient fait ?! Il se sentait misérable. Il ne méritait pas l'amitié que ses amis lui portaient … Il avait honteusement mutilé le plus jeune d'autre eux …

Avec la légèreté d'un papillon, il posa sa main droite, dont les doigts étaient maculés de sang à sa plus grande horreur, sur l'épaule de Shin :

\- Je suis … Je suis terriblement désolé Shin, commença-t-il, la gorge serrée, Je … Je suis impardonnable … Comment … Comment j'ai pu laisser ça se produire … ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait exp-

\- Je … Je ne suis qu'un monstre, le coupa Bob sans vraiment l'écouter, Juste parce que j'ai peur de lui, je perds tout mes moyens et le laisse prendre le contrôle sur moi …

\- Bob …

\- Et, en plus de ne pas le maintenir en moi, je te blesse et je te fais peur … Tu es dans un état que je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer …

\- Bob.

\- Et en plus, c'est de MA faute … Ma faute …, continua-t-il en pleurant. Je suis méprisable … Je ne mérite même pas ton pardon… Encore moins ton amitié et celle de Théo et Grunlek…

\- BOB !, hurla l'archer en se retournant vers lui.

Ce dernier sursauta et leva son visage mouillé de larmes vers lui. On pouvait facilement voir la haine et la crainte qu'il s'inspirait. On pouvait même dire qu'il se _dégoutait._ Et le tout fit mal à l'élémentaire, plus que ses griffures sanguilonantes. Après avoir enfilé le plus rapidement possible sa tunique en lambeaux, il tendit le bras vers le demi-diable qui ferma les yeux, en attente de la gifle qu'il croyait recevoir. A la place, l'archer essuya ses larmes :

\- Dis moi, Bob …, chuchota presque Shin, tu n'as pas choisi d'avoir un démon en toi, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi t'en voudrai-je ? Ca n'a aucun sens de te blâmer pour une chose que tu ne veux même pas toi-même … Et puis, tu fais tout pour ne pas le laisser nous tuer. Alors, arrête de tout ramener à _toi._ C'est de _sa_ faute, pas la tienne. Tu n'es pas lui, et il n'est pas toi. Toi, tu es Bob.

L'expression torturée du mage se teinta de reconnaissance et il appuya sa tête sur la main presque câline de Shin, qu'il ne savait pas aussi mature :

\- … Si tu savais combien ce que tu me dis est précieux pour moi … Merci Shin. Merci.

L'archer se contenta de sourire comme réponse et continua à cajoler le Lennon. La sphère, elle, clignota, comme satisfaite de la progression de la relation des deux protagonistes aux éléments contraires qu'elle protégeait de la Bête tapie dans l'ombre, et que ce qui se déroulait devant elle répugnait.

* * *

Le sorcier en robe noire se concentra fortement et lança ses dès d'un noir ébène sur une table en bois verni. Il regarda le résultat et une moue inquiète remplaça alors son expression habituellement impassible :

\- … Quelque chose va arriver à Théo et Grunlek … Mais je ne saurais dire quoi …

Il reprit les dès, et refit un lancer, dans un autre but. Il se pencha sur les deux petits objets et il parut un peu soulagé :

\- Shin et Bob vont tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux autres chez moi …

Il rangea son matériel et sortit d'une armoire un grimoire en très bon état. C'est que le mage était soigneux …

\- Alors … Comment faire sortir deux âmes liées de leur coma forcé ?

* * *

 ***Sachant qu'un lieue fait 4 kilomètres ... 4*15 = 60 kilomètres !**

 ***Je sais que ce n'est pas logique ... MAIS JE M'EN FOUS ! J'en ai besoin pour ma fic ! XD**

 **Voili voilou ... ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Mais, une note que je n'ajoute jamais : _s'il vous plait, lecteurs silencieux s'il y a, laissez au moins une trace de votre passage. Juste "j'aime bien ta fic", ou "J'ai hâte de voir la suite", fait déjà super plaisir ^^_**

 **A la prochaine !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis enfin là ! Bonsoir ! (Ou bonjour !)**

 **Voilà un chapitre qui fait -un peu- avancer l'histoire. J'espère que ça va satisfaire certaines personnes. Bref ! Désolée s'il est un peu moins fluide que les précédents, ce texte a été DISSIDENT ! Il ne voulait pas venir !**

 **Rendez vous à la fin ! Mais avant,**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Nako :** **Pour être très honnête, au départ, ta review m'a un peu énervée ^^'. Je me suis dit "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que ça ne plaise pas ? QwQ". Pour clarifier un peu, je ne vais pas tout donner comme ça, ma fanfiction n'aurait plus aucun intérêt ! C'est comme si on te spoilait toute l'intrigue de ... je sais pas ... euh ... d'un film comme**_ _ **Insaisissables** **! Je te conseille donc de prendre ton mal en patience, tout va s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure ^^. Et puis, je trouve ça plus marrant de voir des hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues dans les reviews, c'est très inspirant ! Sinon, merci pour le compliment sur Mahyar, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^** _

_**Elyos**_ _ **:**_ _ **C'est vrai qu'il a l'air classe ^^. J'essaye vraiment de retranscrire Mahyar tel que je l'imagine en tant que mage, en m'inspirant de son intelligence dans Aventures. Ah ah, j'en suis heureuse ^^. Et j'avais besoin d'intégrer ses fameux dés donc, ça s'est imposé tout seul ! Shin à l'air d'être quelqu'un de très "bon" et je pense qu'il est assez "mature" pour comprendre ce que ressent Bob et donc, ne pas lui en vouloir. Ah, tu vas le savoir maintenant ! Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant, Aventures est la propriété intellectuelle de Mahyar et les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs.**_

* * *

Enfin ! Enfin les remparts de pierre usés par le temps de Clairval apparaissaient devant la petite mine de Grunlek, affamé et fourbu. Le jour se levait lentement derrière les silhouettes des quatre aventuriers, permettant au Nain de reposer ses yeux durement sollicités durant le trajet.

L'état inquiétant de Shin et Bob semblait stable donc, l'ingénieur décida de faire une pause qu'il avait bien méritée, profitant du fait que Théo dormait profondément, confortablement blotti contre le mage pour se tenir chaud. Cette scène pleine de tendresse réchauffa un peu son cœur, qu'il avait lourd de chagrin depuis l'accident.

Il fit s'arrêter Lumière dans un endroit assez abrité et se tourna vers la louve pour faire descendre l'archer. Il enleva le plus doucement possible Shin du dos d'Eden pour qu'elle puisse aller chasser un peu pour se nourrir et reprendre quelques forces pour la suite du voyage. L'animal lui lécha affectueusement la main avant de s'enfoncer dans les fourrés, sans faire un bruit. Il se servit ensuite du sac qu'il avait gardé sur lui pour poser avec précaution la tête du demi-élémentaire dessus. Qu'il à l'air fragile, immobile comme ça …, pensa Grunlek avec tristesse. Il en voulait un peu au pyromage de ne pas avoir pensé aux conséquences de son acte irréfléchi mais, il savait aussi qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose… De plus, il voulait seulement se racheter : il avait du être soutenu une grande partie du chemin, tant son éclat de rage soudain l'avait épuisé.

Il regarda le paladin endormi sur son cheval et soupira un peu. Il n'aurait pas d'aide de ce côté-là, et puis, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il ne pourrait même pas attraper de quoi les nourrir correctement. Il décida de tenter de déposer au sol Théo et Bob pour pouvoir mieux s'occuper d'eux. Tout d'abord, il amena la monture de guerre près d'un rocher et grimpa dessus pour avoir accès à ses deux compagnons. Ensuite, il décrocha délicatement les bras du paladin de la taille du mage et attira vers lui son corps frêle. Il remercia intérieurement tous les Dieux pour la légèreté de Bob, qu'il réussit à poser confortablement et sans brusquerie au sol. Puis, il se tourna vers l'Inquisiteur et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, incertain quant à sa réussite mais néanmoins, il saisit le plastron du chevalier et tira avec réserve. Remarquant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il le ramena à lui de plus en plus fort jusqu'à … la chute*. En effet, avec son armure intégrale, Théo avait un sacré poids et même la robustesse prodigieuse du nain ne put lui sauver la mise : son pied râpa sur la surface humide de la pierre et la masse de son ami l'emporta vers l'arrière. La rencontre avec le sol lui coupa momentanément la respiration et Théo, en lui atterrissant dessus, lui comprima douloureusement la cage thoracique. Le cavalier, lui ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, engourdi par la fièvre et releva un peu son torse. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et la voix étouffée et rauque du Nain lui parvint, du dessous de son corps, à sa grande surprise :

\- T … Théo … Ecarte toi … S'il te plait…

Obéissant à sa supplique, le chevalier roula sur le côté et resta allongé dans l'herbe mouillé, sans forces, tandis que l'ingénieur se remettait debout, reprenant doucement son souffle et ses esprits.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?, grogna Théo, irrité.

\- Pour m'occuper de vous. Il doit rester de l'onguent pour toi dans mon sac, celui que j'ai récupéré de la besace de Bob quand il n'arrivait plus à rester debout. Et puis, Lumière et Eden ont aussi besoin d'une pause. Je vais en profiter pour trouver de la nourriture et fabriquer des couvertures avec les matériaux que je vais trouver, ça peut toujours servir. Pour le moment, enlève le haut de ton armure, dit l'artisan en rassemblant des pierres plates pour délimiter la place du feu.

C'était exactement cela qu'il fallait faire et ça, le chevalier l'avait bien compris. Il s'assit alors et commença à enlever les attaches des plaques dorés pendant que Grunlek rassemblait quelques branches sèches. Une fois les flammes bien présentes et le torse de Théo à découvert, le Nain sortit de son sac le reste du médicament et l'appliqua sur la tâche noire qui s'étendait sur le dos du paladin.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé sur la route ?, s'enquit le chevalier de la Lumière, qui se sentait de mieux en mieux.

\- Rien du tout, heureusement. Grâce à cette tranquillité, on a pu avancer d'environ 10 lieues.

\- Très bien …

Le Golem referma le flacon et le rangea, alors que Théo remettait en place son armure. Le plus petit sortit ensuite une gourde qu'il tendit à son compagnon, qui la prit avec reconnaissance.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi manger et de quoi confectionner des couvertures. Je reviens vite, annonça le Nain au bras mécanique.

\- Pas de problème, répondit l'Inquisiteur entre deux gorgées d'eau.

Grunlek s'éloigna alors du campement et le paladin s'adossa à la roche froide, l'épée à portée de main et se mit en posture de méditation, surveillant vaguement Bob et Shin et ignorant les quelques piaffements nerveux de son cheval.

* * *

Quelques minutes après avoir retiré sa main du visage du Lennon, les deux hommes ne surent plus vraiment quoi faire. Ils étaient totalement perdus dans ce monde, cet espace vide et figé. L'air n'était même pas agité d'un petit courant d'air, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus oppressante. Seul l'orbe étrange diffusait un peu de lumière.

Agacé par son immobilité presque forcée, le pyromage se leva et se dirigea vers une direction aléatoire. Alarmé, l'archer l'interpella fébrilement, ne voulant pas rester seul :

\- Qu'est ce que tu-

Il fut coupé par le grognement de douleur du mage et l'arrêt soudain de sa marche hasardeuse. Bob porta une main au niveau de son nez malmené et recula en jurant dans sa barbe. Le demi-élémentaire tenta tant bien que mal de retenir le fou-rire nerveux qui montait en voyant l'expression complètement indignée du demi-démon et qui rendait la scène cocasse. Même la sphère semblait se moquer de lui en clignotant.

Massant le point d'impact, il ignora les pouffements étouffés de son compagnon et la lueur vacillante, et il tendit le bras devant lui avant de faire un pas en avant. Il rencontra alors une surface invisible, lisse et légèrement chaude, qu'il reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà expérimentée à l'Académie.

\- Une barrière magique …, murmura-t-il, de protection magique plus exactement … Et pas n'importe laquelle…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a un sort qui a été lancé pour nous protéger, je pense. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance …, répéta-t-il en suivant le « mur », qui, vraisemblablement, formait un cercle autour d'eux.

Il revint vers Shin et s'assit devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait un air pensif, comme quand il cherchait à expliquer clairement une de ses théories qui s'avéraient, le plus souvent, vraies.

\- Récapitulons. On est dans un endroit inconnu, sans rien dedans, sauf nous et deux orbes. Un qui est « gentil » et qui flotte au-dessus de nos têtes, et un deuxième complètement flippant, d'un rouge écarlate avec pleins de veines noires. Quand je me suis approché de toi, nos deux p'tites lucioles ont fusionné pour donner celle qu'il y a maintenant. Donc … Je pense que ce sont nos esprits qui ont formé un lien.

\- Pardon ?, le coupa l'archer.

\- Dans certains anciens recueils de magie, l'âme est représentée par un orbe. Et, ce qui renforce ma théorie, c'est cette barrière qui nous encercle. C'est une protection contre la magie démoniaque, expliqua-t-il en insistant sur le mot « magie », qui est peut-être instaurée par la p'tite lanterne bicolore qui vole près de nous. Ce qui laisse supposer que, vu que je n'ai pas vu la sphère rouge bizarre à l'intérieur, c'est que c'est elle la menace. Et pas une menace en l'air, non … Je pense que c'est mon démon, qui a réussi à influer sur moi tout à l'heure.

Tout cela laissa Shinddha perplexe. Très perplexe. Mais, quand on y réfléchissait bien, cela pouvait tenir debout. Après tout, tout était étrange ici. Surtout une chose.

\- Mais alors … Pourquoi je suis avec toi ici ?

\- Euh … Et bien … Euh … Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui t'es mis dans cet état ? … Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune, mais aucune idée !

Le demi-élémentaire soupira un petit peu, commençant à être dépassé.

\- Et puis, pourquoi nos âmes ont fusionné ? On est liés maintenant, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, oui, on est bels et bien liés …

L'archer se passa une main sur le visage. C'était bien trop compliqué à assimiler d'un coup pour lui, qui était déjà plutôt fatigué par la perte de sang.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu Shin …, conseilla d'un air coupable Bob. Je veille. Promis.

\- Ouais, je te fais confiance pour ça, le rassura Kory en souriant.

Il s'allongea sur le sol, proche du pyromage et ferma les yeux, couvé par le regard alerte du plus âgé, un peu moins tendu grâce à ses découvertes.

* * *

Grunlek revint au campement, couvert de terre, mais avec deux lapins qu'il prépara immédiatement afin de les manger rapidement. Il trouva donc Théo adossé à la pierre, plongé dans une profonde méditation tandis que Shin et Bob … n'avaient pas bougé. Pendant que les animaux cuisaient sur une broche au dessus du feu, il alla chercher de quoi confectionner des couvertures pour le voyage et se mit ensuite au travail, sans déranger le paladin qui reprenait lentement quelques couleurs. Mais une chose mit une puce à l'oreille du Nain et du chevalier, qui n'était pas si inattentif que cela à son environnement : les oiseaux ne chantaient pas. Pas un seul petit pépiement ou un court trille. Rien.

\- Je propose que l'on mange tout de suite, puis que l'on parte, dit l'ingénieur qui achevait sa première couette et sachant, sans poser de questions, que son ami avait déjà remarqué ce détail.

Sortant de son état de méditation, l'Inquisiteur ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça d'un air grave.

\- Tout à fait d'accord. Je te laisserai monter sur Lumière, tu soutiendras Bob.

\- Pas de soucis.

L'artisan délaissa son travail et attrapa les deux lapins. Il en tendit un à Théo et il laissa l'autre refroidir, pour l'avoir pour la route. Le paladin partagea équitablement la viande et invita Grunlek à s'asseoir devant lui pour manger.

Tout deux avalèrent la viande dans le silence, sur leurs gardes. Leurs yeux parcouraient sans relâche le paysage autour d'eux pour anticiper la moindre étrangeté. Cependant, rien n'arrivait, augmentant considérablement la pression des deux aventuriers.

Après leur rapide repas, Théo appela son cheval d'un claquement de langue et le Nain siffla brièvement pour faire revenir Eden. Durant ce laps de temps, il aida le chevalier à hisser le corps du mage sur la monture avant de monter lui-même en maintenant d'une poigne de fer le pyromage.

La louve surgit enfin d'un buisson, le museau en sang et l'air repue, rassurant l'artisan sur l'état de santé de l'animal. Elle se laissa charger sans problème par le paladin et ils purent se remettre en chemin tranquillement. Mais, hélas, pas très longtemps. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, des hommes leur barrèrent la route. A vue d'œil, ce n'était que des bandits, vêtus de guenilles. Néanmoins, leurs armes avaient l'air assez redoutables : Des lames de bonne qualité étaient reconnaissables sur leurs faux et sur l'épée que tenait apparemment, le chef du groupe de trois.

\- Donnez les sacs. Et ton armure, toi, rajouta-t-il en regardant Théo.

\- Sérieusement, vous voulez vraiment vous battre contre l'Inquisition ?, répliqua-t-il.

L'homme balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main, méprisant. Ce qui énerva fortement le paladin, qui dégaina d'un geste souple son épée.

\- On va s'marrer, Grunlek !

Levant les yeux vers les cieux, le Nain souffla des excuses à Bob s'il tombait de Lumière et descendit tant bien que mal du dos de la monture de guerre. Il se mit automatique en posture de combat aux côtés du guerrier.

\- Si tu le dis … Si tu le dis …

* * *

Regardant ses dés d'une noirceur inégalable qui annonçait un malheur imminent pour le Nain et le paladin, le mage décida d'intervenir. Il sortit d'une armoire scellée par un sort, un très vieux livre, dans une langue bien connue du pyromage. Il l'ouvrit sans perdre de temps à la bonne page, et commença sa lecture d'une voix assurée.

Bientôt, la pièce exigüe fut envahie d'une brume noire opaque et le battement d'ailes qui s'en suivit emplit la pièce d'un vacarme épouvantable, qui ne sembla pas déranger le sorcier qui alla ouvrir la fenêtre en ordonnant aux oiseaux qu'il avait invoqué.

\- Allez les aider. Et nourrissez-vous du corps impurs de ses hommes qui tentent de retenir nos quatre sauveurs.

La chambre de l'homme fut bien vite aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe et il reprit un air apaisé. Tout allait bien se passer. Il en était certain.

* * *

 ***J'ai fait un jet de dés pour ça. 88. J'ai besoin d'en dire plus ?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **J'avais dit sur Twitter que je faisais une pause dans l'écriture. Hum hum. Ça se voit beaucoup ici, hein ?**

 **C'est ma toute première scène ou je fais se taper dessus des gens, donc, dites moi tout de suite ce qui ne va pas, que je puisse m'améliorer pour la prochaine fois ! ^^**

 **Ah, j'ai pas de réponses aux reviews à mettre ici. Je me sens triste, d'un coup.**

 _ **Je répète encore qu'Aventures ne m'appartient pas et les personnages non plus.**_

* * *

Immédiatement, les mercenaires prirent eux aussi une posture agressive envers les aventuriers, qui avaient choisi de résister à leurs injonctions.

\- Vous sentirez la puissance de l'Inquisition !, tonna Théo en pointant son épée vers ses ennemis.

Le chef haussa les épaules nonchalamment et regarda le paladin d'un air goguenard, avant de dire d'un ton où perçait l'ironie :

-Avec deux poids morts et toi qui semble à peine tenir debout avec ton épée ? C'est sûr que tu vas être sauvé par ce pauvre Nain ! Ah ah ! Laisse-moi rire !

Offensé, Grunlek fronça les sourcils et serra son poing métallique, tandis qu'Eden, sentant son sauveur furieux et n'appréciant pas l'aura malsaine qui entourait les trois hommes, se mit à grogner férocement en montrant les crocs, effrayant légèrement l'un des bandits. Il se fit immédiatement réprimander pour son acte de faiblesse. Remarquant cela, l'ingénieur eut un petit sourire triomphant et s'occupa de descendre le plus vite possible le demi-élémentaire du dos de la louve, prête à bondir.

Pendant ce cours laps de temps, le chevalier avait décroché habilement son bouclier de la selle de Lumière. Il l'installa avec dextérité sur son bras gauche et n'attendit pas son ami avant de foncer tête baissée, le bouclier en avant, vers le chef des brigands. Cependant, la pommade, devenant de plus en plus inefficace, n'avait pas fait entièrement son effet, ce qui fit que ses jambes le trahirent à quelques pas du malfrat. Il trébucha mais réussit à percuter son adversaire avec beaucoup moins de vigueur que prévu initialement, avant de tomber à genoux. Profitant de sa garde inexistante, les deux autres se précipitèrent en hurlant vers le chevalier à terre devant son ennemi projeté au sol, sonné.

Ils ne firent plus attention à l'artisan, qui avait soulagé son amie du poids de Shin. Désormais libre de ses mouvements, Eden se jeta sans hésitation sur le plus craintif, dans un aboiement colérique. Elle renversa l'homme qui cria de peur, puis de souffrance quand la mâchoire de fer se referma sur son bras armée, trouant ses vêtements et la peau comme du papier. Le goût du sang excitant la louve, elle secoua avec violence le membre qu'elle tenait entre ses crocs obtenant plus d'hurlements de la part du pauvre homme qui se débattait comme il le pouvait.

Le compagnon d'arme du blessé, surpris, n'arrêta pourtant pas sa course et abandonna le voleur à son sort : il continua à avancer et abattit sa faux sur un Théo souffrant. Heureusement pour l'Inquisiteur, l'hébétement de son attaquant fit que l'arme ripa sur son armure avant de se coincer au niveau du flanc, entre deux plaques, l'égratignant douloureusement. Reprenant ses esprits suite à son agression, le guerrier lâcha son épée et saisit la main tenant la lame qu'il décoinça d'un coup sec, faisant couler plus de sang, sans que cela ne le fasse réagir. Ce n'était plus le Théo hurlant et bourrin que le mercenaire avait devant lui, c'était un Théo froid, cruel et potentiellement mortel. Mauvais pour l'homme apeuré.

\- On ne m'insulte pas. Et encore moins mes compagnons. Compris, _tocard_?, gronda sourdement le chevalier, menaçant.

C'est alors que Grunlek décida de passer à l'attaque. Il prit pour cible le leader, qui se relevait doucement en se tenant les côtes. Parfait, se réjouit l'ingénieur. S'approchant promptement de lui, il ne prit pas le risque d'aller au corps à corps immédiatement, il n'était pas assez en forme pour cela. Il préféra se servir de la force phénoménale de son bras mécanique : s'arrêtant à une distance plus que raisonnable, il serra le poing et se concentra quelques instants avant de frapper le sol avec toute sa rage. Cela créa une onde de choc qui fit chanceler le bandit, laissant le temps à Grunlek de l'aborder avec plus d'assurance. Pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, il tenta de lui assener un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, son ennemi l'esquiva et son coude percuta avec brutalité la tempe du Nain en déchirant la peau fragile. Il fit un magnifique vol plané, avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le dos, presque inconscient. Sa vision était floue et son crâne résonnait comme un marteau sur une enclume. Il ne put réagir quand l'homme qu'il avait attaqué posa son pied sur son thorax et appuya sadiquement, amenuisant par la même occasion la respiration de l'ingénieur.

\- Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ?, commença le chef des brigands, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre _moi._ Les deux autres ne sont là que pour m'aider et encore… Je m'en débarrasserai après vous avoir dépouillés et tués. Après tout, je suis doué pour ça : quand on a du talent, on se doit d'en tirer profit.*

Théo aperçut du coin de l'œil la situation critique de son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas aller l'aider pour le moment, ce qui fit que son ire n'augmenta que plus encore, noyant sa douleur et sa fatigue dans une vague dévastatrice. Il serra de plus en plus fort la main qu'il tenait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un craquement sinistre, vite recouvert par la plainte de son ennemi. Il ricana sombrement et repoussa d'un geste large le voleur, qui ramena son membre cassé à lui. Il utilisa ce laps de temps accordé par la lamentation du brigand, insupportable pour lui, afin de récupérer son arme et se relever.

\- Ta … GUEULE !, clama le paladin avant d'abattre sa lame verticalement, coupant en deux son adversaire, qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant de mourir.

Essuyant le sang qui avait giclé en quantité sur son visage, il se retourna vivement et se figea instantanément sous la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Grunlek, immobilisé au sol et visiblement souffrant, était menacé par une lame posée sur sa gorge, tenue par le seul opposant debout, qui avait un sourire malsain jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Lâche ton arme, où je le fais mourir à petit feu devant toi.

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de tout laisser tomber par terre, dans un fracas épouvantable de métal. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon meure stupidement, parce qu'il aurait fait la bêtise de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant d'agir. Un long silence prit place, seulement brisé par les grognements de la louve et les gémissements d'agonie du troisième ennemi, qui s'agitait de plus en plus faiblement.

\- Alors, mon cher Inquisiteur, on ne veut toujours pas me donner ce que je veux ?

Le paladin se mordit l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas répondre insolemment. Il avait la vie de Grunlek entre les mains, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Et la seule façon d'essayer de la sauver était d'obéir, même à contrecœur, au mercenaire désormais hilare devant l'attitude résignée du guerrier. Il commença à enlever les attaches de cuir de son armure quand soudainement, des croassements sonores se firent entendre, attirant un instant l'attention de Théo.

\- Allez, chantonna le leader, où je vais devoir te presser.

Il appuya sur la gorge de l'ingénieur, faisant perler le liquide vital du Nain à demi-conscient. L'Inquisiteur songea à invoquer la foudre, mais il se rappela que le corps humain était conducteur : il allait tuer son ami s'il faisait ça ! Il était complètement bloqué et cela le rendait fou !

Il détacha entièrement la plaque recouvrant son torse, dévoilant le fin tissu blanc qui le recouvrait, taché de rouge sur le flanc gauche, et la posa à ses pieds, alors que les oiseaux se rapprochaient rapidement et dans un bruit de battements d'ailes infernal, couvrant une partie du ciel. Cela attira le regard du malfrat un instant :

\- C'est quoi ce groupement bizarre de corbeaux ?

Le regard brûlant de colère du chevalier ne l'aida pas vraiment à répondre à cette question. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d'oublier immédiatement la question qu'il venait de poser. Dommage.

La nuée de volatiles se rua sur lui et des hurlements de douleur se firent entendre entre les croassements et le claquement des becs acérés. Quand les corbeaux s'écartèrent pour s'attaquer aux autres, l'Inquisiteur ne vit plus rien sur le corps de Grunlek, à part beaucoup de sang et des plumes. Malgré les nombreuses horreurs qu'il avait pu voir, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Dévoré vivant par des oiseaux … Sale mort quand même. Mais il l'avait bien mérité, il menaçait de tuer son compagnon !

Alors qu'il allait voir l'état du Nain un peu hébété, les volatiles finirent de dévorer voracement les cadavres encore chauds des mercenaires, malgré les grondements d'Eden, dérangée par les coups involontaires des ailes contre son museau sensible et couvert d'hémoglobine. Ils s'éparpillèrent ensuite dans la forêt et le bruit cessa enfin.

Théo aida l'artisan à se relever, inquiet à cause de la blessure qu'il voyait sur le côté de sa tête :

\- Tout va bien, Grun ?

\- J'ai … J'ai mal à la tête …, répondit-il en posant une main sur son front.

Le paladin déchira un morceau de sa tunique et enjoignit à l'ingénieur au bras mécanique de ne pas bouger. Il enroula alors du mieux qu'il put la bande de tissu autour du crâne du Golem pour contenir un peu l'écoulement.

\- D'où ces corbeaux sont venus nous aider … ?, demanda le guerrier, perplexe, tandis qu'il s'assurait que le bandage de fortune tiendrait.

\- Je pense à Mahyar … Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac … Et je crois qu'il veut qu'on arrive en vie jusque chez lui.

\- Hum … Ça reste bizarre quand même, hein.

Le Nain hocha la tête avec précaution, approuvant les dires de son ami chevalier. L'Inquisiteur fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et Lumière s'approcha, ayant miraculeusement gardé sur le dos le pyromage presque sans vie. Il aida le plus petit à grimper et chargea Shin sur le dos d'Eden, encore fébrile. Il remit son armure, rangea bouclier et épée et prit les rênes de son cheval avant de se remettre à avancer vers Clairval. T'as intérêt à pouvoir soigner les deux crétins, sinon, je vais te tuer !, songea rageusement le paladin de la Lumière.

* * *

C'est avec un soupir satisfait que le sorcier se laissa aller contre le dossier confortable de sa chaise, les paupières fermées. Après tout, il avait prévu cette situation et a donc pu réagir en conséquence pour les aider avec le maximum d'efficacité. Il referma d'un geste gracieux et souple son grimoire dans un bruit de vêtements froissés et de feuilles frottées entre elles.

\- C'est parfait. Venez donc, héros. Venez apprendre ce qu'il va arriver. Ce que vous réserve votre destin.

* * *

 *** Alors alors ? Qui c'est qui dit ça ?**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^ Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ! (Je crois ?)**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ca y est ! Ce chapitre DISSIDENT est LA ! Z'êtes contents, hein ? Dites oui.**

 **Vu que personne n'a trouvé (ou cherché XD), la phrase que j'avais surmonté d'une astérisque "quand on a du talent, on se doit d'en tirer profit", voilà la réponse : c'est une phrase du Joker, de Batman, mon super-méchant préféré *^*. Bref, vous vous en fichez XD**

 **Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre ... "plat", mais j'en avais besoin pour mettre en route la suite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, il y a beaucoup de blabla, mais ça devrait vous éclairer un peu sur certains points ^^**

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Nako : Désolée ! Je n'ai pas pensé à te répondre ! *tristesse* Ouiiiii, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, et c'est tout à fait normal ^^. Désolée d'avoir parue agressive et sèche dans ma réponse, ce n'était pas mon intention première. En vérité, je me suis calmée très vite (je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver ahah, même si je peux en donner l'air), et je me suis posée pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il est vrai que ma fiction est très "floue" comme tu l'a dit, cependant, je l'avais fait exprès, donc, je n'ai rien trouvé à modifier dans mon scénario. Désolée aussi de ne pas avoir répondu à ta question, mais la réponse est importante pour la suite ^^'. Bref, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise quand même !  
**_

 _ **Elyos**_ _ **:**_ _ **Aaaaaaah, saluuuut ! Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends ! ^^ Haaanw, c'est trop gentil, merci ! (J'adore tes reviews QwQ elles me font chaud au coeur) C'est vrai ? Je suis contente qu'il soit bien raconté, j'ai eu peur ! Bah, pas de passage Shin et Bob, parce qu'il n'aurait aucun intérêt ... A part les "voir" se lamenter à chercher un moyen de sortir qu'il ne trouveront pas parce qu'il n'y en avait pas à ce moment précis. Aaaaaah, Mahyar, Mahyar ... Etrange personnage, n'est ce pas ? J'aime instaurer le doute autour de lui. Je m'éclate même à le faire. Désolée XD**_

* * *

Le groupe, mal en point après le surprenant combat, arriva enfin aux portes de la ville fortifiée de Clairval. Elle était ouverte aux voyageurs, au plus grand bonheur de Théo, qui ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour menacer des gardes saouls ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il avait mal, il était fatigué, il était inquiet pour ses compagnons … Non, il n'avait vraiment plus de quoi déchainer sa colère, souvent meurtrière.

Grunlek sommeillait sur Lumière, épuisé, utilisant le corps du pyromage comme appui*. Ses maux de tête s'étaient légèrement apaisés, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Il était couvé par le regard doré d'une Eden un peu agitée et inquiète du manque de vitalité du Nain, qui d'habitude lui adressait toujours un signe où qui lui accordait un petit geste de tendresse. Pourquoi agitée ? Et bien, le lien psychique, voire magique qu'avaient tissé, malgré eux, Shin et Bob l'interpellait en tant qu'animal druidique, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Elle ne ressentait que de la magie impropre à la destruction venant des deux hommes, ce qui la perturbait un peu, n'ayant pas l'habitude de cela venant des deux demi-créatures.

Les aventuriers entrèrent donc dans la petite bourgade sympathique et joyeusement animée par une foule dense et bruyante. Cependant, l'allure décidée de Théo fit que les habitants les laissèrent respectueusement, voire craintivement passer, à cause de la louve présente à ses côtés, ce qui arrangea le paladin. Il tapota la jambe du Nain amorphe, qui se redressa légèrement, interpellé :

\- Oui … ?

\- Où habite ton fameux Mahyar ?

\- Oh … Si je me souviens bien, une grande maison en pierres avec un toit sombre, à l'écart des autres habitations … Tout au fond du bourg, à gauche.

\- Très bien.

Il reprit sa route, ignorant délibérément les appels stridents des vendeurs de toutes sortes de choses, des tapis aux poissons, en passant par les bijoux et la nourriture locale. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, le flot de villageois se ralentit jusqu'à totalement disparaitre. Il y avait juste quelques mendiants en haillons, qui n'osaient pas venir quémander quoi que ce soit à l'étrange groupe.

Suivant les indications données par son ami, le paladin arriva effectivement devant l'habitation qu'il recherchait. C'était vraiment une immense bâtisse, faite en pierres d'un gris foncé. La toiture était en ardoise d'une couleur extrêmement sombre, parfaitement entretenue. Un chemin de dalles blanches menait à la porte d'entrée en bois verni, elle aussi très sobre. Le petit accès était bordé, des deux côtés, par des plantes toutes aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres : elles servaient sûrement à la confection d'enchantements ou comme ingrédients pour des potions connues de lui seul …

Théo lâcha la bride de son cheval et alla toquer, seul. Au plus profond de lui, un sentiment de peur était présent : et s'il ne pouvait rien faire ? Et s'il était animé de mauvaises intentions ? Et si … ? Et si … ?

Trop de questions et si peu de réponses…

Il fut sorti de ses obscures pensées par l'ouverture du battant se situant en face de lui. Il se retrouva devant un homme plus petit que lui, mais non plus frêle, tout de noir vêtu. Son visage, au teint mat, était orné d'un bouc bien entretenu, noir lui aussi, tout comme ses longs cheveux lui arrivant presque au milieu du dos. Ses yeux couleur charbon, emplis d'une incroyable intelligence, fixaient avec attention son visiteur.

Après un long silence où les deux individus s'observaient sans broncher, les lèvres du sorcier s'étirèrent dans un sourire qui fit presque frémir le chevalier d'appréhension. Il est dangereux, pensa le paladin en son for intérieur.

\- Je vous attendais, dit d'une voix grave le mage. Je vais vous aider à transporter vos amis à l'intérieur et tâcher de vous remettre tous sur pied... Vos compagnons à quatre pattes pourront se reposer derrière la maison, dans le jardin.

Le sombre personnage sortit et aida le petit groupe à s'installer chez lui. Désormais, dans le salon, se trouvaient deux lits où étaient allongés Bob et Shin. Grunlek avait enfin reçu de meilleurs soins : une épaisse bande propre était enroulée autour de son crâne. Il paressait sur un confortable fauteuil installé près des deux hommes inconscients. Théo avait également été soigné au mieux, grâce aux onguents de Mahyar, sans pour autant être débarrassé du venin mortel. Soulagé du poids important de son armure dorée, le torse bandé pour endiguer le sang de sa plaie faite par le brigand un peu plus tôt, il observait avec attention sous environnement, tentant de percer les secrets de leur hôte surprenant : un large tapis, gris clair à motifs runiques noirs, recouvrait une grande partie du sol. De larges étagères en bois, pleines à craquer de livres de magie, de bocaux contenant des éléments inconnus du paladin, et d'autres objets étranges, remplissaient les murs de pierres de la pièce. Accrochées au haut plafond de la demeure par de fines cordelettes suspendues sur des crochets en fer, des dizaines de plantes plus ou moins odorantes séchaient, au vu d'une utilisation dans un futur lointain. Un petit feu brûlait dans le foyer présent au milieu de la salle, réchauffant l'atmosphère légèrement humide.

Le sorcier, après s'être lavé les mains dans un bac d'eau qui se trouvait dans son laboratoire, vint examiner le pyromage et le demi-élémentaire, laissant le chevalier examiner à loisir le salon. Pendant un certain temps, il marmonna dans une langue inconnue de nos deux compères et feuilleta de nombreux recueils au-dessus des endormis, sans être dérangé par le Nain et le paladin, qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

Enfin, Mahyar reposa ses précieux livres sur une table, située dans un coin de la vaste pièce et vint s'installer calmement face aux quatre aventuriers. Il les jaugea sévèrement, croisant ses mains devant son visage avant de prendre la parole d'une voix claire et posée :

\- Ecoutez-moi, messieurs … Je sais ce qui empêche vos camarades de se réveiller. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions sur moi après avoir réussi à les ramener.

Il fit une pause et regarda le Nain et le guerrier, dont l'attention était focalisée sur sa personne.

\- Je vais d'abord vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé au plus profond de leur psyché : ils ont tout les deux développé un lien puissant entre eux, résultant de leur nature de sang-mêlé. Une drôle de combinaison en somme : Eau et Feu, élément pourtant diamétralement opposés. Mais pourquoi ne s'éveillent-ils pas ? Et bien, ils sont bloqués dans un espace … trop compliqué à vous définir … instauré par un sort mal utilisé. En les examinant, j'ai senti une aura, dont l'origine est indéfinissable, qui les protège de … du démon de votre ami pyromage. Mais aussi de moi, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas vous dire exactement comment ils vont. Cependant, ils sont en vie, c'est une certitude absolue.

\- Et comment les sortir de là ?, demanda la voix fatiguée de l'ingénieur.

\- Je ne peux pas agir _directement_ sur eux, mais je peux pousser cette magie étrange à communiquer avec eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors ?, lança abruptement Théo, irrité par tant d'inaction.

Le sorcier leva les mains, dans l'espoir d'apaiser le chevalier impatient.

\- Je voulais juste vous informer de leur situation, du calme, Inquisiteur ! Du calme !

Le guerrier grommela pour seule réponse. Il angoissait pour ses frères d'armes, c'était dans son droit d'essayer d'accélérer le processus de guérison !

\- Je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer, Grunlek, Théo, dit doucement Mahyar, j'ai préparé des chambres à l'étage au-dessus. Vous risquez de me gêner, surtout toi, chevalier de la Lumière.

Indigné, le paladin fut sur le point de lui apprendre sa façon de penser quand l'artisan, s'étant levé entre temps, posa sa main sur son bras en secouant la tête avec lassitude.

\- Il a raison. Nous ne serons d'aucune utilité maintenant. Allons dormir un peu, et revenons plus tard.

L'Inquisiteur se contenta alors de soupirer et de fusiller des yeux un mage arborant un sourire quelque peu amusé par la difficulté qu'avait Théo de se contrôler.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce et le sorcier reprit un air impassible. Son vrai travail allait commencer, et il n'était pas de tout repos. Se plaçant au niveau de la tête de Shin et Bob, il posa sa main droite sur le front du demi-élémentaire et sa main gauche sur celui du pyromage avant d'entonner des paroles ne pouvant être comprises que du demi-diable, entrant ainsi en contact avec la part démoniaque de cette aura qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui l'intéressait fortement ...

* * *

 *** Ça va devenir une habitude de se servir de lui comme coussin XD (J'ai ri en écrivant ça. Ne me jugez pas.)  
**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, qui va être plus intéressante !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Ceci est enfin le chapitre qui marque un pivot dans l'histoire. Que je n'avais pas prévu. Forcément, sinon, ce n'est pas marrant. Donc, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qui va se passer après ... Mais ça va vous surprendre, c'est sûr ^^.**

 **Il faut que je vous dise que je n'aime PAS DU TOUT ce chapitre ... Je trouve qu'il est un peu ... bizarre. Qu'il n'a pas sa place ici. Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 _ **Edit : Merci à Mad' et Rubé d'avoir pris le temps de relire mon chapitre ! Plein de bisous et de câlins !**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **LaPetiteRousse :**_ _**Ce n'est pas du tout impoli ! Ca me fait même très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mes descriptions te plaisent, je me donne vraiment du mal ^^ J'avais mal compris ta phrase au départ : "Bob en cousin ? Mais quel rapport avec la chaleur ?" Puis, je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait un "s". Et j'ai ri XD  
**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient, et je n'écris pas pour l'argent.**_

* * *

Shin dormait paisiblement, récupérant doucement de ses blessures, quand un étrange phénomène se déclencha sous les yeux fatigués d'un Lennon endolori et couvert de sang. La luciole, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler malicieusement, se mit à luire fortement, l'aveuglant presque au bout d'un moment. Stupéfait, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait, quand il entendit une voix qui semblait venir de tous les côtés, et qui, à sa plus grande inquiétude, parlait dans le langage des démons, tandis que la luminosité baissait progressivement pour revenir à un stade supportable pour l'homme éveillé :

- _Balthazar … Octavius … Barnabé … Lennon … Demi-démon pyromancien … Je ne suis pas un danger pour toi … ni pour Shinddha Kory, l'Archer de Givre … Je suis le résultat de … la fusion inconsciente et involontaire … de votre nature magique …_

\- Que … Quoi ? balbutia le mage, soudainement perdu et choqué.

\- _Vous avez … été sujets à … une conséquence indésirée … d'un sortilège utilisé … et dont l'issue a été … néfaste pour votre mental …_

 _-_ Merde !, jura le pyromage avec hargne. C'est celui que j'ai utilisé au camp comme un imbécile !

L'orbe se rapprocha de lui doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage, alors que, pendant ce temps, le demi-élémentaire s'éveillait lentement à cause des sons qui résonnaient dans partout dans ce monde sombre.

\- Bob ?, appela d'une voix pâteuse le Kory, encore endormi.

\- Je … Je … Il y a un truc bizarre qui se passe, lui annonça son ami, tandis que Shin se levait lentement.

\- _**Salutations … Shinddha Kory … Demi-élémentaire à l'esprit vengeur …**_ dit l'entité de façon à ce que les hommes comprennent tout les deux malgré la différence de langue. C'était un curieux mélange de démonique et d'élémentaire, ce qui ne gêna pas la compréhension des demi-créatures, qui réussirent sans problème à reconstituer la phrase.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, murmura le plus jeune, troublé.

Lui faisant un court récit, son compagnon lui résuma ce qu'il venait d'apprendre d'une voix blanche et tremblante.

\- Ca veut dire … Que c'est … C'est notre création ?, tenta l'archer après les explications, timidement.

\- Ouais … Ca n'a aucun sens …, répondit Balthazar en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _**Je suis capable de vous faire sortir … de cet endroit sans lumière … Sans que votre esprit … ne soit endommagé … par le retour … au monde physique … Il suffit … de rentrer en contact avec l'orbe … et je pourrais abriter votre âme …**_

\- En contact … En contact par le toucher ?, s'enquit Bob.

\- _**Exactement, demi-démon … Je pourrais ainsi vous protéger … de la Bête qui rôde … Attendant de détruire vos corps psychiques …**_

Le pyromage baissa la tête, la culpabilité lui pesant de nouveau lourdement sur la conscience. Il sentit alors la main de l'archer se poser sur son épaule et la serrer.

\- On va s'en sortir, le rassura-t-il, souriant au mage de feu abattu. Faisons ce qu'on nous dit et on pourra se reposer dans de meilleures conditions. D'accord ?

Un peu rassuré par l'intervention de son compagnon d'infortune, le Lennon la tête et posa avec réserve ses doigts tachés de sang sur la sphère, qui se mit à rougeoyer fortement. L'imitant dans la seconde qui suivit, le Kory mit ses doigts sur la surface de la « luciole », qui se teinta de bleu.

Ils se sentirent alors aspirés, sans heurts ni douleur, à l'intérieur de l'orbe flamboyante. Leurs corps se dématérialisèrent et disparurent dans une fine poussière brillante.

La barrière de protection disparut alors, dans ce qui semblait être un bruit de verre brisé en mille morceaux. Le hurlement féroce de la Créature retentit immédiatement après, plein de haine et de colère, ce qui aurait fait frissonner les deux aventuriers s'ils étaient encore conscients.

Sans hésitation, et grâce aux paroles prononcées par Mahyar à l'adresse de sa part maléfique, l'entité fit face au double de Bob, qui avait arrêté de déchainer sa fureur incommensurable et dévastatrice. L'endroit, auparavant noir et sans lumière, était recouvert de hautes flammes, qui semblaient venir tout droit de l'Enfer. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne sembla y être sensible : la Bête car elle avait une affinité avec cet élément et l'autre, grâce à sa part démoniaque venant du mage.

Le démon se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant l'orbe bicolore, effrayante créature ne pouvant plus être retenue par la volonté de fer du pyromancien. Le halo qui le représentait auparavant, rouge et noir, brillait à présent sur sa poitrine écailleuse. Sa queue de lézard fouetta l'air violemment, dans une tentative d'intimidation :

 **\- Misérable chose !** , rugit le diable d'une voix rauque, **Je vais te réduire en cendres et tuer ce que tu abrites si précieusement !**

 _ **\- Essaye donc, double maléfique … Je suis appuyé par des forces … que tu ne soupçonnes … même pas que j'ai …**_ , répliqua son adversaire, désormais sous la forme d'un immense serpent bleu et rouge*, la sphère brillant entre ses deux yeux bleus fendus.

Toutes griffes dehors, le premier se jeta sur l'animal à sang froid, qui, avec une rapidité foudroyante, lança sa tête vers lui pour planter ses crochets venimeux entre les écailles bordeaux du bras de son ennemi, qui rugit sous la souffrance.

La créature démoniaque abattit avec force ses serres avec son bras libre sur le reptile, déchirant en profondeur la peau fragile et faisant couler le liquide vital avec abondance. Cependant, l'esprit, guidé par le sorcier se trouvant dans le monde physique, ne lâcha pas prise et commença à geler avec rapidité son opposant de l'intérieur, l'affaiblissant considérablement. Ce pouvoir étrange, il le tenait de sa partie élémentaire, héritée de Shin.

Malgré l'acharnement du démon, qui arrachait des morceaux énormes du corps du serpent géant, il finit par devenir tellement faible qu'il s'écroula, seulement retenu par les crocs de l'étrange créature qui le laissa tomber au sol, sans remords et triomphante.

 **\- Comment … ? Tu …**

 _ **-Je te l'ai dit, je suis appuyé … Par des forces … Dont tu ignores que je suis doté …**_

Autour d'eux, l'endroit se mit à miroiter et les deux combattants se désagrégèrent lentement, s'affrontant encore du regard ...

* * *

Mahyar se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisé par tant d'heures à psalmodier dans une langue difficile pour les humains. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait … Il fallait juste attendre, maintenant. Il grimaça à cette pensée : cela n'allait pas plaire au paladin, qui se reposait à l'étage du dessus.

Restant quelques minutes assis pour se reposer, il décida d'aller préparer de quoi manger pour eux tous. De plus, cela serait l'occasion de discuter et ainsi, apaiser certaines tensions.

Se levant de son fauteuil, il disparut dans la cuisine, laissant la conscience des deux jeunes hommes revenir tout doucement avec l'aide de leur création, qui allait beaucoup influer sur les jours à venir ...

* * *

 ***Vous allez comprendre pourquoi cet animal, et pourquoi cela se passe comme ça, promis. Donc, pas de "questions-reproches" d'accord ?  
**

 **Voili voilou ! Je vous dis à la prochaine, je ne sais pas quand. Mais j'espère que vous aimez quand même !**

 **Bref, à la prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je suis confuse.**

 **Désolée que ce chapitre ait mis autant de temps à sortir. Le manque d'inspiration, tout ça tout ça ...**

 **MAIS LE VOILA, AHAH !**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, vraiment.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **LaPetiteRousse :**_ _**C'est rien, faire des fautes à tout le monde, ça arrive ! ^^ Ahah, "deux robots dans un jeu vidéo" XD. Mais c'est vrai, c'est vrai, tu peux le ramener à ça ! Et non, il n'y aura pas la bataille dont tu parles, sorry. Enfin, ce n'est pas prévu... Et je n'aime pas prévoir donc ça va sûrement changer XD  
**_

 _ **Peter Queen**_ _ **:**_ _**Coucou twa. J'étais sûre qu'un jour tu viendrais frapper à ma porte :3 Ahah, tu verras ! L'indice va se trouver dans un prénom qui va apparaitre bientôt ... Oh, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très très plaisir et je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ^^. O_O Je ne savais pas que cette fic était aussi mystérieuse, c'est fascinant ! Ouiiii, Mahyar c'est quand même le MJ, donc c'est la classe totale quand même *^*. AHAH, "Ginette qui l'aime pas là-bas" J'ai ri tellement fort X'D. Merci ! Wouaaaaah, un nouveau lecteur *^*, super, merci ! ^^ Et non, malheureusement, je ne vends pas de cousins Bob, disoulée ! PS : Tes signatures sont à mourir de rire !**_

 _ **Riorim :**_ _ **Yow Elyos ! Et bien, ton souhait est exaucé ... à moitié. Tu m'en vois désolée ! (ou pas ... Mouahahahah !)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fiction. Ni sur les autres.**_

* * *

Papillonnant des yeux, Bob se redressa doucement sur son lit, reposé. A son plus grand étonnement, il n'avait mal nulle part : ni à la tête, ni aux jambes, ni au dos … Tout allait parfaitement bien.

Tout autour de lui, l'air était empli de la délicieuse odeur de la nourriture en cours de préparation : il reconnut sans peine le fumet de la viande grillée et la senteur de l'avoine chaude. Excellente idée de la part de leur hôte, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

A côté de lui, il entendait la respiration paisible d'une personne qui, il le devinait aisément, ne dormait pas, ou plus. Il tourna alors la tête vers « l'inconnu » et un sourire se dessina sur son visage creusé. Shin, allongé, le regardait de ses grands yeux saphir, soulagé de le enfin voir réveillé. En effet, cela faisait de longues minutes que le demi-élémentaire était conscient sur sa couche, et voir le corps immobile et pâle de son ami le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

\- Salut Bob … Ca … Ca va ?, demanda-t-il, hésitant quant au comportement à avoir.

\- Je vais vraiment très bien, je n'ai pas mal, _il_ n'embête pas son monde, nous sommes vivants … Tout est super de mon côté, répondit-il, ravi.

\- Tu … Tu te souviens de tout … ?, s'enquit l'archer, angoissé à l'idée qu'il soit le seul à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Bien sûr, comment je pourrais oublier une chose aussi étrange !, s'exclama le demi-démon pour rassurer son ami.

L'éclat de voix de Balthazar attira le cuisiner improvisé dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Il les regarda d'un air satisfait :

\- Enfin réveillés … Je commençais à craindre d'avoir échoué …

\- C'est vous qui nous avez sauvés … ?, l'interrogea le demi-élémentaire, un peu méfiant face au sombre homme qu'il voyait.

\- Effectivement … Bon retour dans le monde des vivants, Balthazar, Shinddha, dit-il, les lèvres étirées dans un rictus un peu inquiétant. Sans effets secondaires, j'espère …, rajouta-t-il sombrement, avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Le mage le dévisagea, suspicieux face à l'attitude qu'avait le sorcier envers eux. Il ne sentait pas vraiment ce bonhomme beaucoup trop mystérieux pour être tout à fait honnête :

\- Vous êtes qui ? Comment vous nous avez aidés ? Qu'est ce qui vous intrigue tant chez nous ? Ou sont les autres ? Ou est-ce qu'on- …

\- Hola, hola, du calme !, le tempéra Mahyar en levant les mains pour stopper son flot interminable de questions. Je vais répondre à toutes vos interrogations autour de la nourriture que j'ai préparé. Je vous le promets.

Le demi-démon grommela dans sa barbe, mécontent de s'être fait interrompre. L'archer, de son côté, analysait simplement le potentiel ennemi qu'il y avait devant lui. Il sortit brutalement de son observation minutieuse à cause du mouvement de l'obscur personnage :

\- Je vais aller chercher vos amis pour aller manger …

Le mage noir sortit de la pièce sans bruit et bientôt, le craquement des marches usées par le temps parvint aux oreilles des deux aventuriers, un peu nerveux suite à cette rencontre presque oppressante.

\- Il me donne des frissons … Il est dangereux, c'est pas possible autrement …, murmura Bob à son comparse.

\- Ouais … Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut bien faire ici … ?

Balthazar haussa les épaules et sursauta quand il entendit le bruit d'une personne qui dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage de Théo apparut, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues légèrement rouges à cause de la course qu'il venait d'effectuer. Il se précipita ensuite sur le demi-démon et le secoua comme un prunier :

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS, JE PEUX SAVOIR ?! ON S'EST FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE, PAUVRE CRETIN !, hurla-t-il, fou de colère et d'inquiétude.

Balloté dans tout les sens, le mage de feu n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot compréhensible à l'oreille des deux autres. Ce fut l'intervention de Grunlek, descendu plus calmement que son ami, qui permit au pyromage de prendre la parole sans être maltraité :

\- Théo, tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas s'expliquer si tu continues à l'agiter comme tu le fais …

En soufflant longuement, le paladin le lâcha visiblement contre son gré et se recula, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content du tout. La silhouette de leur hôte se dessina alors derrière le chevalier sans armure et les invita à discuter autour du repas qu'il avait cuisiné.

Assis silencieusement autour de la table en bois massif, une assiette fumante posée devant eux, nos quatre héros avaient leurs yeux dirigés vers Mahyar qui mangeait tranquillement, ne semblant pas perturbé le moins du monde par toute cette attention. La jambe de l'Inquisiteur tressautait sous l'impatience qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il attendait que le sorcier prenne enfin la parole. Après de longues minutes, l'étrange homme leva la tête et dit, avec un sourire indéfinissable sur les lèvres :

\- Et bien … Vous ne vous restaurez pas ?

\- On a d'abord quelques points à éclaircir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …, l'informa le paladin, d'un ton sans appel.

\- Bien, bien … Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes vos interrogations …

Mahyar reposa ses couverts sur son assiette et attendit l'avalanche de questions qui n'allait pas tarder, et qui vint de Balthazar :

\- Déjà, qui êtes vous ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? C'est vous qui nous avez soignés ?

\- Je suis Mahyar Shakeri, un mage diplômé de l'Académie des Mages dans le domaine de la nécromancie. J'ai également étudié la magie démoniaque, mais je ne suis pas un expert. Nous sommes actuellement à Clairval, un petit village très calme, situé dans les plaines du Cratère. Et, pour votre dernière question, je n'ai fait que vous aider à revenir. Vous abritez tout les deux une partie du pouvoir de l'autre, qui risque de déstabiliser sensiblement vos capacités magiques.

Ignorant volontairement, pour le moment, la dernière partie inquiétante de la phrase du mage, le demi-démon enchaina :

\- Pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à cela ?

\- Parce que cela représente une force phénoménale !, s'enthousiasma leur hôte, Et puis, cela va vous ronger, petit à petit ! Vous ne pourrez pas vous battre correctement et vous ne pourrez pas la contenir éternellement.

Shin s'ébouriffa les cheveux, ébranlé. Plus la maitrise de son élément ? C'était une blague ? Rien que pour tester, il essaya de cristalliser une flèche … Et il se brûla gravement. Il se leva dans un cri et chercha de l'eau pour apaiser sa peau abimée, sous l'étonnement général de ses amis, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre des éclats de voix venant du Kory.

Le sorcier intervint immédiatement et sortit de table pour aller chercher de quoi l'aider au mieux. Il revint bientôt avec un seau d'eau pour le pauvre élémentaire blessé, qui plongea avec gratitude ces mains dans le liquide glacé.

\- Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, balbutia-t-il, choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire …, soupira Mahyar en confiant le récipient à l'archer reconnaissant. Vous êtes perturbés psychiquement …

\- Oh merde …, murmura Balthazar.

\- Mais je peux vous aider à retrouver une certaine stabilité …, continua le mage noir, mystérieux. Je peux extraire cette force de vous et la ramener dans le monde physique …

Les aventuriers s'entre-regardèrent, perplexes et inquiets. Après un moment de silence pesant, Grunlek se tourna vers son ancien camarade :

\- Je sais que l'on pouvait te faire confiance avant … J'espère que c'est toujours le cas. Ne fais pas de bêtises, s'il te plait.

Un peu radouci par l'attitude calme du Nain, Mahyar hocha la tête en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. Il dévisagea les quatre hommes et soupira légèrement :

\- Je procéderai à cela après que vous ayez quelque chose dans l'estomac. Pas avant.

Plus dociles, ils se mirent correctement à table et mangèrent sagement leur nourriture, qui s'avéra être délicieuse, à leur grande surprise. Le repas se déroula sans aucune intervention des cinq hommes, pressés que la situation dangereuse des deux demi-créatures soit maitrisée.

Le repas avalé en vitesse, Mahyar les guida jusqu'au jardin derrière la maison, où se reposait tranquillement Eden et Lumière. La louve vint se frotter affectueusement contre Grunlek, qui lui gratouilla la tête entre les deux oreilles, ce qui sembla la ravir au plus haut point.

Le sorcier, grâce à une craie blanche récupérée dans sa maison, traçait patiemment dans l'herbe un dessin particulier, sous le regard circonspect du pyromage, qui ne reconnaissait pas le symbole dessiné par leur potentiel sauveur. Cependant, il ne posa pas de questions, ne voulant pas déconcentrer le sombre homme dans son travail minutieux.

Le nécromancien se redressa et invita les deux anciens alités à se placer au milieu de l'étrange tracé pour commencer :

\- Que personne d'autre ne rentre dans le cercle … Cela aurait des conséquences … fâcheuses, dit avec malice le magicien, tandis que l'archer et le demi-démon se plaçaient comme demandé.

Mahyar sortit du cercle et s'accroupit pour poser ses mains sur le bord du dessin. Il ferma les paupières et se concentra pendant un temps qui parut être une éternité pour ses invités. Il rouvrit soudainement des yeux totalement noirs et les deux hommes devant lui s'effondrèrent brutalement dans l'herbe.

Les yeux de Théo s'écarquillèrent et, furax, faillit se précipiter sur le sorcier en plein sortilège. Heureusement pour Mahyar, Shin et Bob, il fut retenu par la poigne de fer de Grunlek, qui lui murmura :

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, laisse-le faire ! On peut lui faire confiance ... Je crois.

\- Tu crois ?!, répliqua de la même façon le paladin enragé.

\- Oui. Donc tu la fermes et t'attends, tu me fatigues, rétorqua le Nain, fatigué et énervé.

Soufflant violemment, le chevalier se laissa tomber au sol et croisa les bras, boudeur. L'ingénieur le lâcha alors, soulagé et reprit ses papouilles sur une Eden apeurée par le déferlement de magie du mage, passé inaperçu pour l'Inquisiteur et l'artisan.

* * *

 **Il me semblait avoir oublié une chose ... Erebe, si tu me lis encore, puis-je utiliser ta phrase dans le chapitre suivant ? Elle est excellente et me permet de faire un bon pivot dans l'histoire ^^  
**

 **Au plaisir de vous voir au prochain chapitre !**

 **A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée d'être revenue si tardivement, avec un chapitre si court et si ... différent de d'habitude.**

 **Honnêtement, j'ai extrêmement peur qu'il ne plaise pas. Je tremble littéralement d'appréhension. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur d'exposer un de mes écrits, sauf Conscience.**

 **Bref, sous ses mots plein d'appréhension, je vous laisse démarrer la lecture, après vous avoir dit qu'un _très léger Shinthazar_ peut être perçu. Mais vraiment très léger.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Riorim**_ **:** _**H**_ _ **ellow ! Ahah, j'en étais sûre ^^. Oui, du suspens, toujours du suspens ! J'aime le suspens ! Sacré Silverberg hein ... Mais on l'aime comme ça ! Oui, pauvre Shin, j'ai eu mal au coeur en écrivant cette partie ^^'. Bouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !  
**_

 _ **Peter Queen**_ _ **:**_ _ **Coucou twa :3 Ca veut dire que tu as eu sûrement la même musique que moi XDDD. Ui, Théo est adorable ... Ahem. XD. Mahyar t'inquiète. Tiens donc. Je te laisse mijoter. Sexy ? Oui, certes x'). Pourquoi pas ? XD. Des coussins Bob, je suis sûre que ça aurait été rentable ahah ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te tienne en haleine !**_

 _ **LaPetiteRousse**_ _ **:**_ _ **ET BIEN TU ... As tout a fait raison x'). Oui, manger c'est très important XD. Ouiii, j'aime faire dans l'ambiguïté avec Mahyar ... C'est à vous de vous faire une idée :3 Oui, j'ai ADORE écrire la scène avec Théo qui secoue Bob, j'ai beaucoup ri en l'imaginant x').**_

 _ **Aventures et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris dans un but non lucratif.**_

* * *

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux après avoir pris une grande inspiration, tel un nageur retrouvant l'air libre après de trop longues minutes passées dans l'eau, Bob se redressa vivement sur son séant, droit comme un « i ». Il soupira ensuite de lassitude en se rendant compte qu'il était revenu dans cet endroit inhospitalier et sombre qu'il venait juste de quitter avec une grande joie le matin même.

A côté de lui, réveillé depuis déjà un moment, Shinddha tentait de canaliser tant bien que mal au fond de lui la douleur fulgurante qui emplissait son être tout entier : en effet, les griffures profondes et étendues de son ami n'avaient pas disparu. Bien au contraire, elles étaient plus que présentes et semblaient pulser dans son dos, s'étendant dans tous ses membres paralysés. Une vraie torture pour l'élémentaire.

Sa respiration laborieuse et entrecoupée par des gémissements de souffrance étouffés finit par attirer l'attention du demi-diable qui s'inquiéta immédiatement pour l'Archer de Givre, beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire :

\- Merde, c'est vrai que ton corps psychique est blessé …, murmura-t-il d'une voix coupable en s'approchant du semi-élémentaire pour poser délicatement sa main étrangement froide sur le front moite et fiévreux de l'aventurier, allongé sur son flanc gauche.

\- Ca va passer … Je suis juste surpris que ça m'élance aussi fort …, lui répondit doucement Shin pour le rassurer, les yeux fermés, appréciant le contact légèrement apaisant de son ami pyromage.

\- Hum …

L'érudit n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu par les paroles de son cadet en mauvais état. Cependant, il n'insista pas, sachant qu'il le braquerait inévitablement et qu'il ne tirerait absolument plus rien de lui avant un long moment. Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux protagonistes tendus, à l'affut de tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, serait suspect.

Peu après, sans bruit, une forme lumineuse apparut devant un Balthazar méfiant mais émerveillé malgré lui devant tant de beauté inattendue. Il glissa ses doigts entre les mèches ébène du Kory pour le faire réagir sans lui faire peur :

\- Tu peux t'asseoir ?, chuchota précipitamment le mage.

\- Si tu m'aides, je crois …, l'informa-t-il en dévoilant ses pupilles bleues pleines d'inquiétude à son compagnon d'infortune.

Passant son bras derrière la nuque fine de l'archer, Bob le redressa tout en douceur et aussitôt, le regard du plus jeune se mit à briller d'émerveillement en dépit de la souffrance ressentie, ce qui lui donna un air enfantin.

Des milliers de petites sphères de feu et d'eau s'assemblaient délicatement et avec méthode, formant petit à petit le corps d'un frêle petit garçon qui, pour les deux héros, n'avait pas plus de dix ans. Quand l'opération fut terminée, ils détaillèrent attentivement l'être surnaturel qui se tenait à présent devant eux.

Déjà, ils purent dire sans aucune hésitation que, plus tard, il deviendrait un très bel homme : ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés tombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos, son visage, d'une très grande douceur, était d'une blancheur immaculée, son port était altier et ses yeux, d'une combinaison plus qu'étonnante, l'un brun, l'autre bleu, semblaient mettre à nu l'âme des deux demi-créatures. Il était vêtu d'une robe retenue par une ceinture en cuir brun, dans le même style que le demi-diable, mais d'une couleur virant vers bleu profond.

Le bambin eut un petit sourire indéfinissable en s'avançant silencieusement vers les deux hommes abasourdis :

\- Shinddha, Balthazar …

Protégeant le plus faible, le mage de feu se mit automatiquement devant l'archer dans une position défensive, au cas où la situation deviendrait dangereuse :

\- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Que veux tu ?, gronda-t-il, menaçant, les mains tendues vers l'inconnu pour diriger les flammes qu'il devrait peut-être créer pour sauver leur vie.

S'arrêtant proche d'eux, le garçonnet fit la moue et répondit d'une voix étonnement candide pour ce qu'il était en réalité :

\- Je suis Loki, votre … « fils psychique» ? C'est moi l'orbe qui vous a protégé et canalisé le démon en toi, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

\- … Pardon ?, dirent simultanément Bob et Shin, effarés par la nouvelle plus qu'improbable.

\- Oui ! Vous êtes un peu comme des « papas » !, s'exclama le petit, plein de gaieté.

\- Dans quoi on s'est fourrés … ?, souffla le blessé, soudainement lassé. Il voulait simplement ne plus avoir mal et sortir de cet endroit oppressant pour entendre de nouveau le vent faire chanter les feuilles et sentir le soleil sur sa peau.

\- Mahyar, on a sérieusement besoin de toi …, se contenta de dire le Lennon, perdu.

Loki s'approcha et saisit le doux tissu écarlate de la robe ignifugée du pyromage : il avait l'air d'un enfant prit en faute. Totalement adorable.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne devais pas m'en prendre à ton démon ? Je … Je ne devrais pas exister ?, demanda-t-il en levant des yeux brillants de peine vers lui.

\- Tututut, du calme, d'accord ? On est juste surpris, c'est tout, pas de quoi en faire un fromage !, lui exposa le demi-diable en lui tapotant gentiment la tête, un peu plus détendu. Et, ce n'est pas que tu ne devrais pas exister, c'est euh … C'est quelque chose d'imprévu en fait. Complètement imprévu.

\- Donc, toi et Shinddha, vous m'aimerez quand même ?

Les deux se regardèrent, un peu désarmés : après tout, c'était leur "création". Mais ça restait très … dérangeant pour les aventuriers.

Néanmoins, un sourire amusé s'étendit peu à peu sur les lèvres du Lennon en pensant à la réaction d'un Théo apprenant que le petit était leur « fils » :

 _« - Quoi ?!, hurlerait le paladin, choqué, ses yeux émeraude écarquillés de stupeur._

 _\- Mais vous avez couché ensemble ?, reprendrait-il, les sourcils froncés de perplexité. Deux hommes peuvent pas avoir de gosses …_

 _Il ferait alors les cent pas, perturbé, avant de lâcher un grognement signifiant qu'il en avait marre de chercher et que finalement, ce n'était pas si important que ça. »_

Shinddha, connaissant par cœur le mage, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la parole pour couper court aux pensées de son malicieux compagnon :

\- Laisse-nous un peu de temps, d'accord ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement. Le temps qu'on sorte d'ici et que l'on fasse connaissance.

Loki hocha la tête et s'éloigna un peu, s'asseyant ensuite devant eux :

\- D'accord …

\- Reprenons depuis le début !, commença Balthazar en frappant une fois dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Tu es Loki et tu dis venir de la fusion entre l'esprit de Shin et le mien … Tu rajoutes également qui tu es celui qui a réussi à remettre mon démon en place, c'est bien ça ?

Suite au hochement de tête positif du garçonnet, il continua avec une simple question qui reflétait toute son incompréhension :

\- Comment tu as fait ?

L'enfant ferma les yeux et aussitôt, son corps se transforma en un immense serpent bicolore, rouge rubis et bleu pouvait voir sur son corps les marques sanglantes et profondes de la bataille qu'il avait mené contre l'ater ego maléfique du mage de feu, qui manqua de tourner de l'œil sous le trop plein d'émotions et d'informations.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire … Je ne peux pas le croire …, marmonnait-il en boucle.

Le demi-élémentaire lui souffla alors, résigné :

\- Je crois personnellement que tu n'as pas le choix.

* * *

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ...  
**

 **Normalement, Accident s'achève dans 3 ou 4 chapitres ... Si je ne me trompe pas.**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ...**

 **A bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULIA !_

 _Le voilà ENFIN ! L'avant dernier chapitre d'Accident ! _

_Ca me fait tout drôle. Mon bébé ... Je l'ai bientôt fini ... J'ai envie de pleurer QwQ_

 _Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et cette fiction sera achevée..._

 _Bref ! Passons aux reviews !_

 _Peter Queen :_ _Et oui ! Ils sont papas ! :3 Maieuh ... TTwTT. Je le trouvais nul ... C'est pas ma faute ... Cet "endroit dans leur tête" c'est ... Leur esprit. XD *TATATAAAAAAAAAA* Nope, du tout, ils y ont été forcés par Mahyar. Ouais, Loki est un pokémon serpent, si tu veux XD. Aaaah, la réaction de Théo XD Je me suis éclatée à la faire XD D'accord, d'accord ! *lève les mains* C'est du Shinthazar ! Pose ce crayon ! J'AI DIS POSE LE XD Merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup ^^ !_

 _Riorim_ _:_ _Contente que Loki te plaise ! Ahah, j'aurais eu la même réaction qu'eux XD Merci, Théo n'est pas trop difficile à "incarner", je suis pareille IRL XD Oui, tu le découvrira dans l'épilogue, patience ^^ Pas sûre que la fin puisse combler tes attentes ... Dans le sens que tu l'imagines. Merci beaucoup pour ton suivi régulier ^^_

 _NightmareDragon_ _:_ _Tellement de joie en toi, ça fait plaisir x'). Le voilà le chapitre, maintenant chuuuuuut, tout va bien ... XD_

 _Pancak :_ _Merci beaucoup ! o_O Ca me fait super plaisir ^^ La suite est là, juste en dessous, elle t'appelle :3 Trop de compliments, je ... *fond*  
_

 **Je remercie de tout mon coeur Koschei, qui a eu la grande gentillesse de me relire ce chapitre ! 3 Merci !**

 _Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, et que je n'écris pas pour l'argent mais pour vous et par par passion._

* * *

La sueur perlait à grosses gouttes sur le front d'un Mahyar concentré, agenouillé devant le cercle tracé dans l'herbe un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Cela faisait de très longues heures que Grunlek et Théo attendaient qu'il se passe quelque chose. Pourtant, la situation n'évoluait pas d'un pouce, à leur grand dam.

Agacé au plus haut point, le paladin tournait comme un lion en cage, à tel point qu'il avait tracé un chemin dans le jardin, sous l'œil tranquille de son cheval en train de brouter un peu à l'écart.

Le Nain, de son côté, regardait le ciel bleu et dégagé de la saison des feuilles tombantes, Eden allongée sur ses jambes, le tenant ainsi au chaud. Sa main métallique posée sur son museau, il patientait simplement en écoutant les trilles joyeux des oiseaux pleins de vie, malgré leur départ imminent pour trouver un endroit ou le climat serait moins rude que dans le Nord du Cratère.

\- Marre … Dépêcher ?! … Que ça à faire ! … Un Inquisiteur …, marmonnait agressivement le guerrier dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Du calme, Théo, finit par lui intimer fermement le cuisinier, inquiet pour lui. Viens t'asseoir ici, plutôt.

Il tapota légèrement la place à côté de lui avant de continuer sur un ton moins dur :

\- A t'agiter comme cela, tu risques de nouveau d'avoir de la fièvre et le poison va agir plus vite …

L'homme en armure grommela en s'approchant : son ami avait _encore_ raison ! Ça commençait à devenir une habitude… Plus qu'agaçante pour l'impétueux chevalier, habitué à ce que ce soit lui qui donne les ordres et non l'inverse.

Il s'installa dans un grand bruit de fer et de feuilles mortes près de Grunlek et soupira longuement : il ne supportait déjà plus de ne rien faire.

\- Ta blessure va mieux, par rapport à hier ? demanda gentiment le Golem en montrant le flanc de Théo.

\- Blessure … ? Il regarda l'endroit que le Nain indiquait. Ah, oui … Je n'ai plus mal. Merci. Je me suis soigné en me levant.

\- Et ta fièvre ?

L'ingénieur posa d'office sa main non mécanique sur le front de son compagnon surpris. Au grand soulagement du plus âgé, le paladin n'avait plus de température.

Il reposa donc son bras sur le dos de la louve à moitié endormie et eut un petit sourire apaisé : au moins l'un d'entre eux allait bien … Ne restait plus que Bob et Shin.

La voix hésitante et étonnement douce de Silverberg le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Et … Et ta tête ?

\- Je n'ai rien. Ça va parfaitement bien, mentit-il sans broncher.

\- …Y'a du sang sur la bande, Grun.

\- …

\- Donc ça va pas bien.

\- …

\- Donc tu me mens.

\- …

\- Effrontément.

\- …

\- J'vais te soigner va, annonça finalement le chevalier d'une voix bourrue en posant ses doigts sur le bandage rosâtre du cuisinier, devenu muet.

Quelques secondes après, le blessé ressentit une douce chaleur à travers le tissu, émanant de la main de Théo. L'Inquisiteur fut alors entouré d'une légère aura de lumière et bientôt, l'élancement constant et pénible de sa plaie s'arrêta net.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, que son compagnon remarqua aisément.

-Tu vois que t'avais mal, crétin. Pas la peine de me mentir comme ça.

Les lèvres de Grunlek s'étirèrent dans un sourire amusé : le guerrier ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de lancer des petites piques pour cacher son inquiétude…

Soudain, il perçut du coin de l'œil un phénomène étrange du côté de leurs deux amis évanouis : de leurs corps immobiles apparaissait des particules de lumière, qui formaient doucement le corps d'un enfant.

Eden se redressa alors, les oreilles bien droites et ses yeux dorés braqués vers le cercle : elle ne semblait pas agressive, juste curieuse à propos de ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Son attitude intrigua le paladin, qui tourna la tête dans la bonne direction avant de se figer, ébahi : jamais de sa vie, pourtant bien remplie en situations étranges, il n'avait vu quelque chose comme cela.

L'être de lumière se pencha doucement vers les endormis et murmura des paroles que les deux aventuriers ne purent entendre, se situant bien trop loin du cercle pour cela. Son action eut pourtant l'air d'avoir pour effet de réveiller Bob et Shin, qui ouvrirent les yeux en même temps.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait en face de lui, Mahyar se releva avec précaution et effaça un peu le cercle pour mettre fin au sortilège. Une légère brume noire émana des contours avant de s'évaporer rapidement dans les airs.

-Bon retour dans le monde réel, mes amis… Allons parler à l'intérieur, dit simplement le mage noir d'une voix qui trahissait sa fatigue.

* * *

\- Vous me dites que ce gosse, c'est le _votre_?!, s'exclama au moins pour la troisième fois un Théo ahuri.

\- Oui, on ne fait que te dire cela depuis environ une dizaine de minutes, souffla Shin, las des cris du paladin.

Les cinq hommes et le garçon étaient assis autour de la table de la salle à manger du sorcier, une tasse de thé fumante devant eux. Loki était sagement assis sur les genoux de Balthazar et suivait silencieusement la conversation.

\- De quoi est-il capable ?, demanda sagement Grunlek.

\- Je manipule l'eau et le feu, répondit le concerné. Sous toutes leurs formes. Je suis également insensible à ceux-ci.

Mahyar se caressa distraitement le bouc, pensif : cet enfant était la puissance même… Son corps le supporterait-t-il ?

Sûrement, se dit-il, il a du hériter des gènes élémentaires de Shinddha et démoniaques de Bob. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Mais si c'était _ce_ garçon … ?

\- Mais, on va faire quoi de lui ?, s'enquit le chevalier, grognon. Hors de question qu'on se le trimballe !

\- A lui tout seul, il vaut plus que deux d'entre nous, contra le demi-démon, un peu agressif. Maîtrise de deux éléments et invulnérabilité à ceux-ci… Et tu dis que c'est un poids ? Plus tard, t'imagine même pas la force qu'il aura…

Un toussotement de la part de leur hôte les firent s'interrompre. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs quant à ce qu'allait leur annoncer le mage noir.

Pour renforcer son effet –ego oblige-, il but une gorgée de son liquide chaud et reposa doucement sa tasse.

\- L'enfant … signe le début d'un nouveau monde. Les créatures, de l'autre côté du voile séparant monde matériel et immatériel, auront la possibilité de se mêler aux humains. Des nouvelles races apparaîtront, des guerres feront rage, des alliances se créeront… Un nouveau Cratère renaîtra des cendres laissées par les batailles.

\- Super, râla Théo. Déjà, on a ces araignées au cul, et après, on va se taper des espèces inconnues ! Génial ! C'est la fête !

Grunlek secoua la tête et essaya de relativiser la situation.

\- Ça ne va pas arriver dans l'immédiat, nous avons encore du temps… Reposons nous encore une journée ici et repartons demain. Nous aurons le temps d'y réfléchir comme cela… A cet enfant et aux problèmes de pouvoirs de Bob et Shin…

Le silence tomba sur la tablée, qui pesa le pour et le contre de la proposition du Nain.

\- Je suis pour, annonça Shinddha en finissant sa boisson.

\- Moi aussi, l'appuya le demi-diable.

\- Il faut qu'on se bouge !, s'écria le paladin. On a pas le temps !

\- Au contraire Théo, dit le cuisinier. Le processus va prendre du temps. Plusieurs années.

Le chevalier se cala brusquement au fond de sa chaise, irrité.

\- Faites comme vous voulez. Ça me fait chier, fit-il, de mauvaise foi.

Loki prit la parole, de sa fluette voix d'enfant de dix ans, surprenant les quatre aventuriers et faisant sourire Mahyar :

\- Nous resterons donc nous reposer dans votre demeure, cher mage.

* * *

 _J'espère vous dire à bientôt pour ... l'épilogue QwQ._


End file.
